Veinte
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Kaoru cumple 20 años y Kenshin aún no se le ha propuesto, por lo que tiene que decidir si seguir esperando por su amor o rendirse y seguir adelante con su vida. Traducción del fic "Twenty" de Madkat89. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "Twenty" de Madkat89.

* * *

Kaoru se secó distraídamente el sudor de la frente, tratando de ignorar al hombre que la esperaba en la puerta. Había ido a enseñar a un dojo al otro lado del pueblo, esperando que ese lapso de tiempo alejada de él la ayudaría a aclarar su mente y a tener una mejor perspectiva de las cosas. No obstante, en su prisa por alejarse de él, había olvidado su paraguas. Y cierto pelirrojo exasperante solo tuvo que seguirla para llevárselo, esbozando su sonrisa de rurouni y diciendo que 'Sessha no podía dejar que Kaoru-dono se mojara.' Al escuchar eso, sintió su corazón romperse un poco más pero se mantuvo impasible, una habilidad que había desarrollado el último año. Intentó que volviera, pero el insistió en esperarla. Sin ganas de hacer una escena, aceptó y siguió enseñando.

Más tarde, el ultimo estudiante se había marchado y ella ya no lo podía evitar más. Fue hacia él, pero no pudo sonreírle. Sin hablar, esperó a que abriera el paraguas, luego se adentraron a la lluvia torrencial. La lluvia golpeaba constantemente al paraguas y ella no intentaba hablar. Pensó que él trató de hablar un par de veces, pero cuando desviaba la mirada, él se encogía de hombros y jugueteaba con el mango del paraguas.

El silencio entre ambos era raro, no exactamente pesado, pero no era un silencio confortable. Kaoru dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible. Ella no era una persona melancólica, si tenía algún problema o algo que la preocupara, usualmente lo manifestaba. Pero últimamente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y se encontraba a sí misma retirándose de las personas a su alrededor mientras trataba de saber qué hacer. Era algo que tenía que descubrirlo por sí misma, pero se sentía culpable de cerrarse a Kenshin. Volvió su cabeza hacia él y estaba por hablarle cuando percibió un movimiento cerca de ellos. Dándose la vuelta, se sorprendió de ver a una joven mujer esforzándose por cargar un montón de paquetes y sostener su paraguas al mismo tiempo. Luego, tropezó y cayó, haciendo que sus paquetes y su paraguas volaran.

Kenshin corrió inmediatamente hacia ella, dejando a Kaoru desprotegida de la lluvia. Ella se apresuró a seguirlo, sintiendo la humedad traspasar sus ropas. De todos modos, no podía culparlo por su prisa en ayudar a alguien. Era una de las cosas que ella amaba de él. Los alcanzó mientras él ayudaba a la chica a pararse. Su respiración se detuvo cuando se percató de cuán encantadora era la joven. Su cabello azabache estaba recogido en un peinado femenino que combinaba perfectamente con su kimono rosado. Un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas, atrayendo la mirada hacia su elegante nariz, ojos color chocolate, y piel de porcelana. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa tímida, haciéndola lucir como una adorable muñeca china.

La voz de Kenshin era un ruido profundo desde donde estaba arrodillado, - ¿Está bien, señorita?

Mirando a través de sus pestañas, ella respondió, con una voz suave y dulce. - Mi tobillo, yo, creo que se ha torcido.

Colocó el paraguas para protegerlos de la lluvia mientras hábilmente inspeccionaba su tobillo. Confirmando el diagnóstico de la chica, insistió en llevarla a su casa, que estaba calle arriba según ella le dijo. Asegurándose de que ella sostenía el paraguas, ni siquiera miró a Kaoru antes de irse.

Kaoru sintió un dolor en su corazón. Sabía que debería alegrarse de que él pensara de que era capaz de cuidarse sola, pero dolía que él estuviera tan pendiente de esa encantadora extraña que ni siquiera tuviera tiempo de ver que ella seguía allí. Levantando los paquetes de la chica, se cubrió con su paraguas lo mejor que pudo para no mojarse más antes antes de seguir a regañadientes a Kenshin y a esa chica. Inclinó su cabeza bajo la lluvia, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su impasible fachada. No necesitaba que los extraños vieran su tristeza. Finalmente llegó ante una puerta cerrada e incómoda tocó con uno de sus pies. Un chico abrió la puerta, de expresión hosca, - ¿Qué?

Ella soltó los paquetes, - Tu hermana dejó esto.

Él los agarró y los tiró en el interior. Mirándola, le preguntó de manera ruda, - ¿Por qué estás empapada? ¿Eres tan estúpida como para salir bajo la lluvia?

Dejando atrás la urgencia de abofetearlo, le dijo, - Mi compañero trajo a tu hermana, ¿está todavía aquí?

Él resopló. - ¿Quieres decir el idiota con el que mi hermana quiere casarse? Sí, está aún aquí.

Escuchando el crujido del mango del paraguas que ella sostenía fuertemente, lo dejó bruscamente en sus manos. - Dile que me adelantaré.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, con la lluvia permitiéndole esconder un par de lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Caminó tranquilamente por varios minutos hasta llegar al dojo. Kenshin no la había alcanzado. Empapada hasta los huesos, trastabilló cansadamente al interior del dojo, saltando de la sorpresa cuando Yahiko gritó, - ¡Oy, Busu!

Volviéndose para encararlo, lo vio súbitamente ceñudo, con la preocupación evidente en su rostro. - ¿Kaoru, estás bien?

Preguntándose qué había visto en su cara como para preocuparse y usar su nombre, ella se enderezó y le sonrió cansada. - Estoy bien, Yahiko-chan. Sólo estoy cansada.

Él exclamó, pero su voz carecía de su acostumbrado entusiasmo, su preocupación era demasiado evidente. - ¿Por qué no comes? Kenshin ya dejó la comida lista.

Ella negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. - No, no tengo hambre. Me daré un bañó y me iré a la cama, ¿sí?

Él asintió lentamente, con expresión dudosa. - ¿Segura de que estás bien?

Ella le despeinó el cabello, - Sí, estaré bien. Además, mañana tienes libre. No entrenaremos.

Dándose la vuelta antes de que él le preguntara por qué, dejó la habitación, sintiendo la preocupada mirada de Yahiko fija en su espalda.

* * *

Kenshin levantó fácilmente a la chica herida y la llevó donde ella le indicó que vivía, seguro de que Kaoru lo seguiría. Todo lo que él quería era dejar a esa chica en su casa así podría regresar con Kaoru. Algo la estaba molestando y planeaba hablar con ella en el camino. Ésa era la razón por la que le había llevado el paraguas, así tendrían oportunidad de hablar sin interrupciones. Justo estaba por hablarle cuando vieron a la joven tropezar y caer. Se frustró al ser interrumpido cuando había encontrado valor para hablar, pero su buena conciencia no podía dejar a la chica tirada.

Maldiciendo el infortunio que había causado su tobillo torcido y que tuviera que ser cargada, él golpeó la puerta y esperó impacientemente. Fue abierta rápidamente por una mujer, seguramente su madre. Una rara combinación de sorpresa y resignación cruzó su rostro al ser invitado a entrar. Lo guió a una habitación y le indicó que la dejara sobre una silla.

Kenshin bajó a la chica gentilmente tal y como la madre le había indicado. Ella se aferró a él antes de soltarlo a regañadientes, acomodándose y todavía agarrando el paraguas, sonriéndole. Él cerró el paraguas, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que había dejado a Kaoru sin un paraguas en su prisa por dejar a la chica en su casa. Se dio vuelta para volver con Kaoru cuando fue detenido por la madre quien le ofreció una toalla.

Sintiendo un tirón en su manga, se volvió para ver a la chica mirándolo de una manera que lo hizo sentir incómodo, y alarmándolo de manera inconsciente. Diría que lo estaba mirando con adoración, pero al borde del flirteo. Trataba de zafarse amablemente de su agarre, queriendo volver con Kaoru sin demora, cuando de repente ella empezó a hablarle a su madre de cuán fuerte y amable era, cómo la había cargado con facilidad, etc, etc.

Sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso e incómodo, se sintió aliviado cuando pudo liberarse del agarre de la chica. Luego, su madre le ofreció te y no pudo negarse. Sintiendo que su frustración crecía, aceptó a regañadientes, preocupándose cada vez más por Kaoru. Debería haber llegado en ese momento, ella los estaba siguiendo, ¿verdad? Sabía que podía cuidarse sola, pero aún no había llegado y su ausencia hacía que Battousai se removiese de manera inquietante. Mirando a la puerta, vio a un chico de aspecto hosco entrar a la habitación y apoyándose contra la pared, con el ceño fruncido. Y la chica todavía hablaba, no dejándolo decir ni una sola palabra.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos durante los cuales Kenshin se sentía más y más agitado, ella se detuvo para respirar y él vio su oportunidad. - Sessha lo siente, pero sessha tiene que irse. Sessha estaba yendo con Kaoru-dono a casa y sessha necesita regresar con ella. - Estaba tan concentrado en su necesidad de escapar, que no vio un destello de ira en los ojos de la joven.

El chico bufó y Kenshin lo miró expectante.

Curvando sus hombros levemente con el escrutinio del otro, el chico habló de mala gana, - Ella vino con los paquetes y el paraguas. Parecía una rata ahogada. Me dijo que te dijera que se adelantaría.

Preocupado, Kenshin rápidamente se excusó. Apresurándose hacia el dojo, pensó en Kaoru. Algo había sucedido con ella. Por eso él quería hablar con ella. Ella se había alejado de ellos, como si tuviera una profunda tristeza. Hasta su ki lo reflejaba, su acostumbrado fuego estaba apagado y contenido. Algo estaba pesándole. Incluso la había descubierto mirar distraídamente el calendario varias veces en las últimas semanas. Trató de preguntarle varias veces de manera sutil qué pasaba, pero ella lo evitaba, escondiéndose tras una máscara de alegría.

Llegó al dojo y fue hasta la cocina. Se sorprendió de ver a Yahiko allí, con una preocupante, pensativa mirada en su rostro.

Al no ver signos de Kaoru, preguntó, - Hola, Yahiko-kun. ¿Has visto a Kaoru-dono?

Yahiko se dirigió hacia él, - Hola Kenshin. Ella llegó hace unos minutos, empapada. ¿Qué sucedió? Pensé que fuiste a buscarla.

\- Lo hice, pero alguien necesitaba la ayuda de sessha, así que ella se adelantó, eso fue lo que hizo. - Sintió algo de rabia hacia la chica por demorarlo tanto, pero mantuvo cuidadosamente su personalidad rurouni en su sitio. - ¿Por qué no buscas a Kaoru-dono mientras sessha empieza a hacer la sopa de miso?

Yahiko sacudió levemente la cabeza. - No tiene hambre. Tomó un baño rápido y se fue a la cama. ¿Hay algo malo con ella? - Trataba de sonar casual, pero Kenshin vio el temor de perderla brillando en sus ojos.

Kenshin colocó una mano sobre su hombro. - No te preocupes, Yahiko. Kaoru-dono está cansada, sí que lo está. Nada más. Si algo la molestara, nos haremos cargo, ¿verdad?

Algo de preocupación empezó a liberarse de los hombros de Yahiko. - Por supuesto, Busu es nuestra y la cuidaremos. Probablemente es alguna cosa de chicas. ¿Ya está lista la cena?

Contento de aliviar a Yahiko, Kenshin se dispuso a servir. Aun así, seguía preocupado. Algo le sucedía a Kaoru y él iba a llegar hasta el fondo del asunto así fuera la última cosa que hiciera.


	2. Chapter 2

**kaoruca** : la verdad me gustaría, si querés, que me hicieras una pequeña reseña de eso, por favor, porque ni idea el porqué de la incomodidad de Kaoru (aunque la verdad no me gustaría que mi interés amoroso me dijera señorita, o señora jajaja). Lo de Kaoru odiando el dono se une a cosas como Kenshin espiándola mientras duerme o el aroma a jazmín como distintivo de ella (confieso haberlo usado), en fin, mitos del fandom cuyo origen desconozco. Me alegra que lo disfrutes y por tu móvil nuevo.

 **Guest** : más menso imposible, y es así en casi todos los fics del mundo, aunque la verdad se me hace que es un carácter fingido. Él sabe perfectamente de los sentimientos de Kaoru, pero se hace el tonto, por diversas razones. A ver cómo se las apaña Kaoru en el transcurso de la historia y si nuestro querido pelirrojo deja de hacerse el loco. Gracias por tu apoyo!

 **Ancient Xana of the Old Forest** : ni me lo agradezcas, lo hago con mucho gusto. Hay muchos fics hermosos en otros idiomas, yo sólo los comparto para quien lee en español y lo disfrute. Te agradezco un montón por los ánimos y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia!

¡Espero que pasen unas muy Felices Fiestas!

* * *

Kaoru lentamente se removió en su futón, sintiendo el cansancio por todo el cuerpo. Rabia, celos, y tristeza se habían combinado para darle una noche sin descanso. El sueño la había eludido, incapaz de calmar sus pensamientos. Suspirando, se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento y miró por la ventana. Aunque el sol aún no había salido, podía ver que sería un día gris, con nubes bajas, y pesadas con la promesa de más lluvia.

Recordando a los otros ocupantes del dojo, se dirigió a la cocina a dejar una nota, sólo para ser sorprendida por la visión de Kenshin ya junto a la estufa, tarareando tranquilamente. Ella se quedó en la puerta, tomándose un momento para mirarlo, permitiéndose a sí misma el simple placer de sólo mirarlo. Sabía que él era el letal Battousai, algo que él había demostrado repetidamente, pero de alguna manera, él siempre parecía estar más vivo y pleno cuando hacía pequeñas labores, la limpieza le parecía más gratificante que cualquier otra cosa.

Luego de un rato, él se volvió y la vio en la puerta. La miró por un momento antes de sonreírle de manera dubitativa. - Buenos días, Kaoru-dono.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, incapaz de resistirse. - Buenos días, Kenshin. ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

Él se mostró inquieto, - Bueno, Yahiko dijo que no comiste anoche, así que pensé en levantarme temprano y hacerte el desayuno en caso de que te despertaras con hambre, eso hice. No llevará mucho tiempo preparar algo si quieres sentarte y hablar conmigo.

Ella vio una mirada llena de esperanza en él y odió el hecho de tener que rehusarse. Especialmente después de haber omitido el sessha. Era motivo de una continua discusión entre ambos, pero había insistido al punto en que él aceptó no decir sessha en presencia de los residentes del dojo, pero fueron muy pocas veces. - Lo siento, Kenshin. Hoy ayuno. Es una tradición. Estaré en el dojo todo el día meditando. Me estaba yendo hacia allí.

Vio que lo había sorprendido. Sin ganas de responder preguntas por el momento, le sonrió y se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

Kenshin no había dormido, preocupado por Kaoru. Se había levantado antes del amanecer, yendo a la cocina con la esperanza de ocuparse en algo que lo distrajera. Además, Kaoru no había comido nada la noche anterior, así que seguramente se despertaría con hambre. Lo aliviaba y complacía esa parte de él que quería pertenecer al lugar cuando la veía a ella y a Yahiko comer lo que cocinaba. Junto los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno favorito de Kaoru, tarareando distraídamente mientras trabajaba.

Sintiendo un movimiento detrás de él, se volvió para ver a Kaoru parada frente a la puerta. Se detuvo por un segundo, la visión de ella hacía a su corazón palpitar, antes de saludarla. Ella le sonrió, y ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos hizo que frunciera el ceño internamente. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué estaba levantado, inventó una respuesta, no estaba dispuesto a admitir que no había dormido. De repente se percató de que no había nadie alrededor, la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir qué era lo que la preocupaba. Recordando que no le gustaba que se llamara a sí mismo sessha, le contó sobre el desayuno y le preguntó si quería hablar con él.

Sostuvo su respiración, no seguro de cómo reaccionaría después de desaparecer de él la noche anterior. Sintió su corazón caer ante la mirada renuente de sus ojos. De cualquier modo, se sintió confundido cuando le habló de ayuno y tradición. Por lo que él sabía, no había nada especial ese día. Pero antes de haber reunido el valor para preguntarle, ella le sonrió y se fue de la habitación. Él empezó a ir detrás de ella, pero se detuvo. Forzar a Kaoru no resultaría, en el mejor de los casos ella se iría, en el peor, terminaría con varios chichones y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Mientras volvía a su labor, rezaba por haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Kaoru entró en el dojo, cerrando firmemente el shoji detrás de ella. Respirando hondo, escuchó el ruido de la lluvia sobre el techo, permitiéndole el sonido centrarse en ella misma. Sintiéndose más estable, más ella, se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el centro del recinto. Confortándose a sí misma, empezó a regular su respiración y cerró los ojos.

Hoy era su vigésimo cumpleaños. Era una tradición Kamiya ayunar ese día, pensando en el último año, sus bendiciones, repasando sus dificultades, y buscando fuerza y alivio en el hecho de llegar a otro año. Había sido una tradición desde que tenía memoria. Uno de sus más recientes recuerdos había sido hacerlo ese día, con su padre sentado a su lado. Había sido amable con ella, él había insistido en que fuera una hora en vez del día entero, pero en su séptimo cumpleaños, ya ayunaba todo el día.

Siempre había encontrado en esta tradición un modo de centrarse en ella misma, dándole sentido a su vida. De todos modos, se había perdido dos años de ello y se dio cuenta de que extrañaba hacerlo. El primer año que se lo había perdido había sido durante su viaje en la búsqueda de Kenshin cuando fue a pelear contra Shishio. En el barco, no tenía la privacidad necesaria para meditar. El segundo año, había sido secuestrada por Enishi. Suponía que podía haber meditado, pero no confiaba en Enishi y quería estar lista para el momento de ver cuando Kenshin fuera por ella.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, comenzó. Su primer pensamiento fue sobre la muerte de su padre. Era su única familia y su pérdida había calado hondo en ella. Había sido la única persona en el mundo a quien había amado incondicionalmente. Cuando supo de su muerte y eligió vivir sola antes de casarse o vender el dojo, los vecinos comenzaron a mirarla diferente, con lástima y conmiseración. Apartó de sus pensamientos las murmuraciones y las miradas, y volvió al silencio del dojo, sabiendo que la cálida presencia de su padre nunca más llenaría la casa. Por otro lado, estaba muy agradecida por los años en que estuvo con él. Esos años habían formado su carácter y su honor y estaba muy feliz de haber tenido a un gran modelo a seguir como él. Más tarde, recitó las oraciones tradicionales para él, por su felicidad y para que pudiera descansar en paz. Sintió paz al darse cuenta de que aunque lo había perdido, estaba junto a su madre otra vez, una mujer a la que se había aferrado desde que murió, la madre a la que él le había enseñado a amar y ser caritativa.

Retomó los recuerdos del año en silencio, viendo a sus estudiantes dejarla, tratando de mantener el dojo y el legado de su padre vivos. Recordaba las noches en que había despertado de alguna pesadilla ahogando un grito, sólo para recordar que no había nadie a quien despertar. Viendo sus ahorros disminuir a nada y sus comidas siendo menos y menos. Hambrienta, una sensación desconocida creció en ella. Las murmuraciones de los vecinos dolían, pero alguien estaba usando el nombre de Kamiya para ejercer violencia. Pero todo era silencio, la soledad la había tomado.

Luego Kenshin había aparecido, literalmente salvando su vida. Llegó a un punto en el que estaba desesperada. No le importaba lo que había hecho, ni por qué se estaba expiando, ella sólo ansiaba el contacto humano. Su padre siempre le había dicho que era buena juzgando el carácter de las personas y su presencia la calmaba, la relajaba del dolor de haber perdido a su padre. Milagro de milagros, él aceptó quedarse, pareciendo dispuesto a soportar su carácter impulsivo, su falta de habilidades femeninas, y su temperamento. Nunca había sido buena en hacer amigos, era dada a actuar primero y pensar después. Él siempre se preocupaba de que su pasado pudiera ponerla en peligro, pero la verdad era, que él la había abierto al mundo, haciéndolo un mejor lugar. Primero Yahiko, un fastidioso, rebelde hermano menor. Luego Sano, bravucón, vago, y protector hermano mayor. Ellos trajeron vida a su casa con sus disputas y caprichos, pero sentía el apretado puño de la soledad en su corazón. Después llegó Megumi. Esto hizo que sonriera un poco. No sabía qué hacer con ella al principio. Megumi amaba atormentarla, su encanto y atenciones a Kenshin volvían loca a Kaoru. Pero el tiempo pasó, y ella se había conectado más y más con la astuta mujer, encontrándola notablemente con los pies sobre la tierra y dispuesta a darle consejo, aunque todavía con una dosis de burlas. Casi la consideraba una hermana mayor. Para un hijo único, esta nueva familia podría resultarle abrumadora, pero ella se regodeaba del amor que sentía hacia su nueva familia.

Luego Kenshin se había ido, haciendo que su mundo se derrumbara. Todavía se estremecía al recordar cómo se había deprimido. Y eso la asustó, la profundidad del dolor cuando él se fue. Era el mismo que había experimentado cuando su padre murió. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de cuán profundamente estaba enamorada de él. Por suerte, su familia la sacó de la depresión y la instó a tomar el camino correcto. Nunca había salido tan lejos de casa, pero por él, había ido a Kioto. Conoció a Misao, su hermana del corazón, otra chica criada como una guerrera en contra de los convencionalismos. Pelearon contra Shishio y ganaron, pero Kaoru no respiró tranquila hasta que volvieron al dojo. Había sido una lucha difícil, pero la habían superado, y eran más fuertes que antes. Kenshin seguía retraído, preocupado por su pasado, pero después de unos meses había amainado y empezó a sonreír con sinceridad otra vez.

Había pasado un año y después de algunas batallas, habían sanado y Kenshin estaba saliendo de su caparazón. Incluso se dieron un par de ocasiones en las que accidentalmente omitió el sessha en su conversación. Kaoru tenía esperanzas de que finalmente empezara a perdonarse a sí mismo. Pero Enishi apareció. Su corazón se hundió al recordar la reaparición del auto-odio de Kenshin. Pero la más grande impresión de todas había sido la revelación de Tomoe. Había sido una ingenua, al nunca considerar el hecho de que Kenshin pudiera haber amado a alguien alguna vez. Y el modo en que ella murió. Todo eso concordaba sobre por qué Kenshin actuaba de la manera en que lo hacía. Sintió su corazón roto por él mientras que las esperanzas de un futuro juntos se reducían a cenizas. Pero ella había aprendido. Esta vez no se cayó a pedazos, sino que se mantuvo bien por él. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para estar cuando la necesitara, sin poner sus deseos en él. Cuando fue secuestrada, estuvo dividida entre la esperanza y la desesperación. Sabía que él vendría por ella, pero el sólo veía una mujer muerta cuando la miraba, como Enishi. Nunca le reveló a nadie lo duro que había sido estar en esa isla. El aislamiento le había permitido a esos viejos fantasmas reaparecer. Aun así, trataba de mantenerse ocupada aunque no había nada que hacer. Y aunque tratara de ocuparse en algo, pensamientos sobre la misteriosa Tomoe y Kenshin juntos se colaban en ella.

Al final, Kenshin había ido por ella y sintió una cautelosa brasa de esperanza titilar en su corazón. Se impresionó al enterarse de que la creían muerta. Después de regañar a Kenshin y a Sano por dejar solo a Yahiko, los calmó y reconfortó. No podía ni siquiera imaginar la situación por la que habían pasado. La creencia de que uno de tus amigos esté muerto le llegó al corazón y pensar en Kenshin muerto… era motivo de pesadillas semanales para ella. Sano se había despedido no mucho tiempo después de volver, pero ella sospechaba que no quería traer problemas al dojo aparte de querer ver el mundo, era así de protector. Además, Kenshin y Yahiko habían tenido problemas al no querer perderla de vista en los meses siguientes. De alguna manera, aunque era un misterio el cómo, ella se había convertido en su roca, en su lugar seguro.

Les había llevado un tiempo recuperarse del incidente. Kaoru aprendió a tener paciencia con Yahiko y con Kenshin quienes insistían en que alguien debiera estar junto a ella, el temor a perderla se veía claramente en sus ojos. Aceptaron su repentina aversión a ciertas comidas sin comentarios. Gradualmente, le hablaron de sus propias experiencias, sacando fuerzas del silencio de los demás. Algo se había roto en Kenshin, se había encerrado en sí mismo, no estaba durmiendo, no estaba comiendo. Él pensaba que hacía bien ocultando sus pesadillas, pero Kaoru y Yahiko lo sabían. Habían pasado semanas desde que habían vuelto y él se estaba poniendo demacrado, con sus ojos atormentados. Sintiéndose frustrada y preocupada, decidió abordarlo con franqueza. Lo encontró sentado en el porche después de haber tenido una de sus pesadillas, acurrucado en sí mismo, Kaoru ya había tenido suficiente. Agarrando su shinai, lo golpeó firmemente en la cabeza. Él se giró hacia ella, con sus ojos de un ámbar feroz, solo para ver que era ella quien estaba allí. Ella forzó una sonrisa, aunque su corazón estaba lastimado. Se sentó y cuando él murmuró algo y trató de irse, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó junto a ella. Sabía que su reticencia a lastimarla lo obligaba a permanecer, así que tomó ventaja de eso. Entrelazando su mano con la de él, se apoyó sobre su hombro y le dijo tranquila pero firmemente que ellos eran una familia y que las familias permanecían juntas. Él no tenía que hablar de eso que lo aquejaba, pero que supiera que ella nunca lo juzgaría por su pasado. Sin importar lo que haya sucedido o suceda, ella se sentía honrada de conocer al hombre que era ahora. Y por eso ella no iba a quebrarse, huir, o morir. Pero no iba a permitir que se lastimara a sí mismo. Eso lo había dejado sin palabras y finalmente se quebró. No dijeron nada, ella simplemente lo contenía mientras él lloraba. No era tan tonta como para pensar que todo mejoraría, pero era un comienzo.

Como si fuera un acuerdo tácito, nunca hablaron sobre aquella noche, pero de a poco las cosas mejoraron. Kenshin empezó a comer de nuevo y sus pesadillas habían disminuido con el tiempo. Incluso se empezaba a abrir sobre su pasado, sobre todo sobre los lugares donde había estado o Hiko, pero pocas veces hablaba de Tomoe y su vida con ella. Kaoru se sintió honrada cuando la llevó a ver la tumba de Tomoe, sabiendo que confiaba en ella, aún si todavía no confiaba en sí mismo.

Habían transcurrido meses. Había estado preocupada porque se fuera, largándose en medio de la noche para mantenerlos a salvo. Cuando finalmente juntó el coraje para decírselo, él le sonrió y apretó su mano, prometiéndole que aún no volvería a vagar, que él le diría cuando se lo planteara. No le había prometido que se quedaría para siempre, pero el miedo de que se fuera sin decir nada desapareció. Había llevado tiempo, pero de a poco volvieron a su vieja rutina, y un nivel de normalidad volvió a sus vidas.

Suspiró. Ése era el problema, nada había cambiado. Todavía estaba enamorada de Kenshin, pero estaba empezando a dudar de que él nunca le correspondería, especialmente después de lo de Tomoe. De cualquier manera, últimamente sus sentimientos estaban inquietos, como si el tiempo corriera para ella. Era injusto, pero en su cultura, cuando una mujer cumplía veinte años y seguía sin casarse, ya se la consideraba una solterona. O era muy pobre o había algo malo con ella. Sabía que el dojo la convertía en una candidata atractiva, pero su naturaleza independiente asustaba a los hombres. Amaba a Kenshin con todo su corazón, pero quería más. Quería niños corriendo alrededor, aprendiendo la técnica de su familia. Quería un marido que la amara y protegiera. Quería dejar un legado. Pero tampoco quería perder a Kenshin. Lo amaba demasiado, pero él parecía no tener otros sentimientos hacia ella que no fueran amistad. Apretando sus puños, se encogió de hombros para tomar la decisión correcta.

Sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, finalmente había tomado una decisión. Tenía que amarlo lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir. Había pasado un año y él no había dado señales de buscarla románticamente. Se quitó el peso de la expectativa que tenía sobre su amistad y valoró lo que él tenía para darle, esa amistad. Y ella seguiría con su vida. Sabía que siempre amaría a Kenshin, pero tal vez haya alguien a quien ella pudiera respetar lo suficiente como para desposarlo. Con el tiempo, tal vez podría llegar a amarlo. Pero ya no podía mantener a ambos en el limbo. Era tiempo de seguir con su vida y ayudar a Kenshin y a Yahiko a seguir con las suyas.

Sintiéndose agotada pero con algo de paz, al fin abrió los ojos, sólo para darse cuenta de que la noche había caído. Se incorporó sintiéndose agobiada pero también aliviada, y se fue a su habitación. Cerró el shoji, cayó sobre su futón y se quedó inmediatamente dormida.

* * *

Kenshin le había preguntado a Yahiko si Kaoru le había dicho por qué ayunaba, pero el chico no sabía nada. Desde que Kaoru le dio el día libre, inmediatamente se había ido a ayudar a Tsubame. Kenshin lo vio irse, con una sensación de orgullo ante el hombre en que Yahiko se estaba convirtiendo.

Suspirando, volvió a regañadientes a sus quehaceres diarios. Los terminó rápidamente y la lluvia le impidió hacer algo afuera. Sabiendo que Kaoru estaría ocupada todo el día, se dirigió a su habitación y pulió el peine que había estado tallando para ella. Las intrincadas flores de jazmín que estaba esculpiendo lo ayudarían a ocupar sus manos y con suerte sus pensamientos.

Aun así, no pudo resistirse a inspeccionar el ki de Kaoru durante el día. Sus emociones estaban fuera de control y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. De todos modos, a medida que transcurría el día, sentía una tristeza y confusión crecientes. Quería desesperadamente ir y consolarla pero trataba de contenerse con mucho esfuerzo. Estaba cayendo la noche cuando sintió su ki calmo y estable, con una nueva fuerza surgiendo. Se alivió, esperando que hubiera encontrado la respuesta a lo que sea que la estaba molestando. Cuidadosamente guardó el peine y fue a cocinar la cena, ignorante de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru despertó sintiéndose descansada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sus pensamientos eran más claros y se encontraba más centrada, en paz consigo misma de una manera en que no lo había estado por semanas. Sonrió y se desperezó lentamente, se había olvidado de cuán bien se sentía haber tenido la meditación de cumpleaños. Su estómago gruñó y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba famélica. Se puso de pie de un salto y se vistió rápidamente, rogando por que Kenshin ya tuviera listo el desayuno. Sintió su buen humor tambalearse al pensar en él, pero rápidamente lo dejó de lado. Había tomado su decisión y estaba resuelta a ello. Sería la amiga de Kenshin, nada más.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se detuviera abruptamente. Era un buen plan, ¿pero cómo se supone que iba a proceder? No tenía ni idea de cómo tratarlo como a un amigo. Todo el mundo notaría su cambio repentino de comportamiento y tratarlo como a Yahiko o Sano no era factible. Después de pensarlo por un momento, se encogió de hombros. Lo tomaría un día a la vez, y lo dejaría así.

Tarareando distraídamente una de las canciones preferidas de su padre, se dirigió a la cocina, el gruñido de su estómago incrementó diez veces más al percibir un delicioso aroma flotando desde la cocina. Se detuvo, mortificada, cuando una risita se el escapó. Su vergüenza se tornó sorpresa, trató de recuperar la compostura, pero otra risita surgió antes de poder evitarlo. Entre más trataba de reprimirse, más se descontrolaba, acompañado del constante ruido de su estómago. Sentía sus piernas débiles a causa de su risa, así que se apresuró en apoyarse contra la pared. Sabía que su risa era el resultado de sentir tantas emociones en pocos días, pero se sentía curada, purificada, así que la dejó salir sin esconder nada.

Fue la visión de Kenshin y Yahiko mirándola con curiosidad desde la cocina lo que finalmente la ayudó a controlarse. Sabiendo que probablemente pensaran que había perdido la razón por reír tanto después de estar sombría por días, se apartó de la pared y les dirigió su más brillante sonrisa. - ¿Ya está listo el desayuno? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Vio que Kenshin se relajaba levemente, pero la preocupación persistía en los ojos de Yahiko. Tuvo que esforzarse por mantener esa sonrisa, pensando que Yahiko tenía razón al estar preocupado. Había estado dos días fuera y era hora de volver a entrenar. Y ella iba a disfrutarlo. La voz de Kenshin llamó su atención, interrumpiendo sus planes para Yahiko, - Si quiere ya puede sentarse, Kaoru-dono, el desayuno está casi listo. Pensé que hoy se levantaría hambrienta, sí que lo hice.

Decidiendo que era el momento de llevar a cabo su plan, supo instantáneamente lo que tenía que hacer. Normalmente, inclinaba la cabeza y hacía lo que él le decía, tratando de esconder su rubor. Ya no más evasiones. Mirándolo directamente, sonrió y le preguntó, - ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudar?

Yahiko gruñó y gritó, - ¡Busu! No queremos tu torpe presencia en la cocina, quiero seguir viviendo hasta el almuerzo por lo menos.

Tomando su shinai, le golpeó la cabeza. - Lo resolveremos en la práctica, Yahiko-chan. - Volviéndose a Kenshin, rodó los ojos, - No iba a tocar la comida. ¿Pero no quieres que prepare la mesa o algo?

Él la miró indeciso por un momento, ambos ignorando los murmullos de Yahiko. - No, no, Kaoru-dono, solo siéntese. Yahiko ya preparó la mesa, sí que lo hizo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se volvió, satisfecha de tenerlo todo bajo control. Sabía que Kenshin había notado algo diferente en ella, pero decidió no preocuparse. De todos modos, al darse la vuelta, no pudo percibir el breve destello ámbar que cruzó sus ojos.

Casi sin alboroto, se sentaron en la mesa, contentos de desayunar con Kaoru, y con Yahiko intercambiando burlas con ella mientras Kenshin los observaba. Viendo que ella estaba por golpear a Yahiko otra vez, Kenshin rápidamente les preguntó qué querían almorzar.

Kaoru rio, sacudiendo la cabeza por su despiste. - Oh, el almuerzo de hoy será mi regalo, en el Akabeko. Es una tradición. Así que no se preocupen por la cocina.

Kenshin iba a hablar cuando Yahiko saltó, - ¿Qué tradición? No hay nada en el calendario, ¿acaso alguno de los estudiantes del otro dojo te golpeó en la cabeza o algo?

Sus ojos brillaron con peligro, pero mantuvo la shinai en su regazo, - 500 golpes. Y para tu información, es una tradición de la familia Kamiya. En su cumpleaños, uno medita durante todo el día. Y el día después, se va junto a su familia a su restaurant favorito para celebrarlo con un almuerzo. Por lo tanto, es mi regalo a ustedes, mi familia, en el Akabeko.

Ambos hombres lucían impresionados, con las bocas abiertas de la sorpresa. Yahiko fue el primero en recuperarse, - ¿Ayer fue tu cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Busu?

Viendo el dolor en sus ojos, ella eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras, - No estaba tratando de ocultarlo. Pero es duro para mí hablar de ello. Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña y mi padre me crió solo. Muchos de mis recuerdos lo incluyen y lo extraño mucho en esta época. De cualquier manera, quería compartir estas tradiciones con ustedes dos, mi nueva familia. Sé que él los hubiera apreciado. - Revolvió el cabello de Yahiko con afecto.

La tensión se aflojó y el chico apartó su mano de manera juguetona. - Oy, siempre y cuando no cocines. Así que, ¿cuántos años cumpliste?

Ella suspiró, pero respondió, - Veinte.

Yahiko largo una carcajada, - ¡Así que _eres_ una bruja, tenía razón!

Viendo lo que quedaba del desayuno, ella decidió que tuvo suficiente y se levantó.

Encarando a Yahiko directamente, levantó su shinai y dijo con calma, - Cinco.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuatro.

Con los ojos abriéndose al darse cuenta, se incorporó de un salto y se alejó a toda velocidad de su furia.

* * *

Kenshin se levantó temprano después de otro sueño irregular. El ki de Kaoru le había parecido calmo la última noche, pero ella no apareció para la cena. Expandiendo sus sentidos, rápidamente encontró su ki y se alivió al ver que seguía calmo, obviamente estaba durmiendo. Levantándose, se desperezó y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, determinado a que ella comiera, así tuviera que obligarla. Sintió su cara arder al pensarlo, pero rápidamente lo alejó, la falta de sueño lo estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba.

Empezó trayendo un balde de agua del pozo. El fresco aire de la mañana lo revitalizaba, así que se tomó un momento para disfrutarlo. Siempre había disfrutado de las mañanas, de su sensación fresca. Todo le parecía siempre más esperanzador al empezar un nuevo día. Enderezándose sobre el pozo, se afirmó en su resolución. Hoy hablaría con Kaoru y llegaría al fondo de lo que fuere que la estuviera molestando.

Volvió a la cocina y pronto fue atraído al ritmo familiar. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando Yahiko entró a trompicones a la cocina, sólo para indicarle que preparara la mesa. Estaba poniendo los toques finales cuando algo llamó su atención. Se detuvo y esperó a ver si se repetía. Sonó de nuevo y esta vez, reconoció una risa. Encontrándose con la mirada confundida de Yahiko, se encogió de hombros y fue hacia el ruido. Mirando al pasillo, vio a Kaoru apoyándose contra la pared, sacudiéndose de la risa. Preocupado, inspeccionó rápidamente su ki y se alivió y maravilló de su resplandor. Su ki estaba brillando como si nunca hubiese estado atenuado. Luego, ella los vio y se enderezó, controlando su risa. Les sonrió y su corazón dio un salto. Latía tan rápido que casi no escuchó lo que ella dijo.

Aliviado de que ella recuperara el apetito, le indicó que se sentara. Allí fue que notó que algo andaba raro con ella. Generalmente, ella era de esperar a que él sirviera el desayuno para terminar de despertarse mientras comía. En vez de eso, le había sonreído y preguntado si podía ayudar en algo. Pero había algo diferente con su sonrisa y su mirada, algo se había perdido. Yahiko interrumpió bruscamente, dándole a Kenshin el tiempo que necesitaba para ocultar su confusión. Ella rápidamente se encargó de Yahiko, y lo golpeó con su shinai, rodando los ojos. Para su mortificación, casi tartamudeó, pero por suerte sus palabras todavía fueron fluidas. Cuando ella se volvió hacia la mesa, sintió a Battousai agitarse inquieto, incómodo por su comportamiento.

Por suerte, el desayuno ya estaba servido y todos se instalaron a comer. Yahiko y Kaoru estaban riñendo como lo solían hacer antes del reciente aislamiento de Kaoru, trayendo de vuelta una sensación de normalidad al dojo. No obstante, notó que Yahiko estaba llegando demasiado lejos en jugar con la paciencia de Kaoru, tras haber sido complaciente al tratar con su temperamento apagado durante las últimas semanas. Queriendo salvar al niño de ganarse chichones, rápidamente le preguntó a Kaoru qué quería para el almuerzo. Se alivió al verla volver a su humor tranquilo y quiso complacerla para que permaneciera así. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado sus risas hasta escucharla reír esa mañana.

Quería protestar ante la idea de salir a comer afuera, sabiendo que ella se preocupaba por el dinero, especialmente desde que a Yahiko las ropas parecían quedarle chicas. Sin embargo, cuando ella citó de nuevo lo de la tradición, su curiosidad resurgió aún más fuerte que cuando ella lo mencionó por primera vez. Antes de que lo pudiera vocalizar, Yahiko ya lo había hecho de manera bastante irrespetuosa. Los ojos de la chica centellearon peligrosamente y él hizo una mueca de compasión por el posible golpe al chico, pero ella se contuvo, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que su inquietud creciera.

La última cosa que él esperaba era que el día anterior fuese el cumpleaños de Kaoru. Su corazón se desplomó ante la comprensión de que ella no les había dicho cuándo era su cumpleaños y que no se había molestado en informarles. Mientras sus pensamientos se revolvían de manera tumultuosa, escuchó a Yahiko preguntarle por qué no les había dicho nada, con obvio dolor en su voz aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo. Su explicación alivió su dolor levemente, ya que se estaba reprochando a sí mismo por pensar en Kaoru lastimando los sentimientos de los demás. No obstante, tenía el presentimiento de que ésa no era la única razón por la que no les había dicho nada.

Pero, cuando dijo que los consideraba su familia, sintió que sus pensamientos se calmaban un poco, aunque se preguntaba si su padre realmente lo hubiera apreciado o echado del dojo. Con su atención regresando a los dos que estaban en la mesa, escuchó a Yahiko preguntándole cuántos años había cumplido. Su atención se enfocó en ella, muriéndose de la curiosidad. Parecía renuente a responder, con un suave tinte rosa apareciendo en sus mejillas y él sonrió por dentro al ver cuán adorable era.

Cuando al fin admitió su edad, Yahiko estalló de risa, dejando a Kenshin perplejo. ¿Por qué Kaoru teniendo veinte años era algo gracioso? El arrebato de Yahiko finalmente logró sacarla de sus casillas y lo persiguió por la habitación, con la shinai firme en la mano. Kenshin miró a la mesa y quedó satisfecho de ver que habían acabado de desayunar. Escuchando distraídamente el griterío/entrenamiento que hacían, empezó a limpiar la mesa.

Frunció el ceño mientras iba y venía, confundido a causa de la conducta de Kaoru esa mañana. Era obvio que se estaba perdiendo de algo y eso lo inquietaba. Odiaba sentirse inútil, inseguro de lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, no sabía a quién acudir. No era como si Kaoru le revelara de repente sus secretos o le explicara el por qué tener veinte años era anormal. Si acaso, ella procurara por un amigo, una mujer, para hablarlo. Alguien como Tae. Dándose cuenta dónde sus pensamientos lo estaban dejando, reconoció que había alguien a quién podía pedir ayuda. Sabía que Tae y Kaoru hablaban a veces. Irían al Akabeko a comer, y si sus planes iban bien, tal vez podría ver a Tae a solas y pedirle ayuda. Ella era una dulce e inteligente mujer y él estaba seguro de que podría ayudarlo. Quizás le explicara por qué veinte años era tan importante. Comenzando con su rutina diaria, ya estaba planeando cómo proceder ante todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Tae estaba encantada al verlos entrar en el Akabeko. Se apresuró en ir a recibirlos y atrajo a Kaoru en un fuerte abrazo, regañándola con cariño, - ¿Dónde has estado? ¡No te he visto en mucho tiempo!

Kaoru rio, - Te vi hace unas pocas semanas. Además, ves a Yahiko todos los días, estoy segura de que te mantiene informada.

Tae hizo un ademán desdeñoso. - Hombres. Sabes cómo son, nunca perciben las cosas importantes. Quiero escuchar cómo estabas pero de _ti_.

Ella se encogió de hombros, - No hay mucho que decir, la verdad. ¿Te nos unirás para el almuerzo? Estamos celebrando y te prometo que me quedaré después para ponernos al día. - Juntó las manos y le dirigió a Tae una inocente e ilusionada mirada.

Mirando alrededor y percatándose de que sus empleados lo tenían todo bajo control, decidió que estaría bien tomarse un descanso. Los llevó a una mesa donde podía controlar el movimiento del restaurant y al mismo tiempo tener privacidad. Todos se sentaron y ordenaron, con un ambiente festivo que rodeaba al grupo. Cediendo ante la curiosidad, Tae preguntó, - ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

Kaoru sonrió, - Es un almuerzo por mi cumpleaños.

\- Ah, sí. No puedo creer cómo vuela el tiempo. ¿Cuánto cumples?

Sintiendo que su sonrisa se tensaba, Kaoru dijo, - Veinte.

Los ojos de Tae se tornaron compasivos y colocó gentilmente una mano sobre la de Kaoru. - No te preocupes. De todos modos no importa. ¡Celebremos y disfrutemos de la comida!

Notando que Yahiko se mordía la lengua, probablemente para parecer más maduro ante Tsubame, Kaoru pudo sentir el desconcierto de Kenshin. Sintiendo un pequeño destello de furia, decidió que no se lo explicaría así sin más, tendría que preguntar si quería saber. De cualquier manera, probablemente no le importaba como para querer saber.

Mientras trataba de alejar esos sentimientos negativos, casi no escuchó la pregunta de Kenshin. - Tae-dono, Kaoru-dono, sessha teme que sessha no está entendiendo, no lo hace. ¿Por qué veinte no es una buena edad? A mí me parece que está bien, sí que lo está.

No queriendo explicarle pero al mismo tiempo sin ganas de enmascarar sus verdaderas emociones, Kaoru respondió con calma, sintiéndose vieja. - Cuando una mujer cumple los veinte sin estar casada, es considerada una solterona. Obviamente hay algo malo con ella, ya sea por la falta de dinero o de algo más. La sociedad tiende a mirarla con lástima y a veces con menosprecio. Es cruel y hasta tonto, pero así son las cosas. Si ahora ya soy considerada rara por la comunidad, esto sólo hace que lo sea más, es todo.

Kenshin se sintió como si alguien le hubiese abofeteado, la sorpresa era evidente en su aspecto, y de sus ojos salieron brevemente destellos ámbar. Kaoru lo miraba fascinada antes de recordar que ya no se haría mal a sí misma y desvió los ojos. Después, la comida llegó, interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta que él hubiese dado. Ella lo miró, pero su alegre mascara de rurouni estaba bien puesta en su sitio. Mientras se disponían a comer, captó a Yahiko mirándola con creciente preocupación, pareciendo comprender al fin lo que eso significaba para Kaoru. Tomando ventaja del breve desconcierto, ella le golpeó suavemente con su hombro, distrayéndolo. No quería que se preocupara por ella más de lo que ya estaba. Enishi lo había sacudido hasta el fondo y ella no quería que retrocediera los pasos que había avanzado en superar su miedo a perderla.

El almuerzo transcurrió rápidamente entre bromas y risas. Tae había compartido varias historias de cuando Kaoru era niña, avergonzándola y haciéndola sentirse contenta de haber crecido. Era todo con buena intención, así que no podía protestar mucho. Al fin, la comida se terminó y Yahiko fue el primero en irse a dormir para esperar su turno. Kenshin, Tae, y Kaoru se demoraron, contentos. Viendo a Tae mirándola con intensidad, Kaoru tomó coraje y se volvió a Kenshin, - Oye, ¿por qué no te adelantas? Sé que tienes cosas que hacer y quiero quedarme un momento a hablar con Tae en privado.

Vio que él se debatía mentalmente durante un minuto sobre si ir o no. Finalmente dijo, - Sessha disfruta de estar contigo, Kaoru-dono, pero sessha tiene que hacer unas compras. ¿Por qué no tienes tu charla con Tae-dono mientras sessha va de compras y más tarde volemos juntos?

Sintiendo un salto en su corazón, regañó a ese órgano tan traidor, rogando que su rostro mostrara tranquilidad. Pareció pensarlo, luego asintió lentamente, - Puede ser. Gracias, Kenshin. Aprecio tu amabilidad. - Eso pareció alarmarlo, pero simplemente se incorporó y se fue del restaurant.

Sintiendo que Tae iba a interrogarla, tomó su mano para prevenir las inevitables preguntas. - ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

Tae, rápida en captar las cosas, asintió y se paró. - Ven, podemos hablar en mi oficina.

Se dirigieron allí y Kaoru esperó a que la puerta se cerrara antes de colapsar sobre una de las sillas. - Oh, Tae. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Tae tomó asiento con elegancia, ignorando la manera en que Kaoru estaba tumbada. - ¿Hacer qué? Algo te ha estado pasando últimamente, no estás tan alegre como de costumbre. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Kaoru se encontró a sí misma relajándose, su corazón sintió una calidez ante la obvia preocupación en la voz de su amiga. Aunque se acercaban bastante en edad, Tae tenía hacia ella un sentimiento maternal que aliviaba el dolor en el alma de Kaoru. Era alguien que la ayudaría con cualquier problema que estuviera atravesando con amor y compasión, pero que también le diría las cosas sinceramente. Careciendo de la energía suficiente como para sentarse de forma más decorosa, dijo, - Estuve, luchando, últimamente. Como sabes, mi cumpleaños fue ayer. Y mi vida será más dura a partir de ahora. No me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento de nada sobre la forma en que fui educada. Pero soy una rareza, una instructora de kendo soltera sin familiares ni amigos. La gente habla, los escucho, aún si piensan que no puedo hacerlo. A veces, me siento tan cansada que todo lo que puedo hacer es actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Estoy cansada de estar sola.

\- ¿Qué hay de Yahiko y Kenshin?

\- Ellos son mi familia. Pero necesito algo más, necesito alguien que me contenga. Amo a Yahiko, es el hermanito que nunca tuve, pero no puedo imponerle más cargas. Ya ha pasado por mucho. Cuando Enishi me llevó, se asustó profundamente, creyendo que estaba muerta. Me honra que haya continuado en seguir con los principios de mi familia aún después de pensar que ya no estaba, pero me rompe el corazón que haya pasado por todo eso. Después de volver, pasaron semanas antes de que dejara de tener pesadillas. Después de meses ha sido capaz de dejar de vigilarme. No, ya pasó por muchas cosas y es mi turno de protegerlo.

Tae la incitó a seguir hablando cuando se percató de que Kaoru no iba a continuar, - ¿Y Kenshin?

Kaoru mantuvo su voz suave, pero el dolor era obvio, - Kenshin ha estado en mi vida durante tres años. Cuando apareció, estuve tan contenta de tener a alguien en el dojo, alguien con quien hablar. A pesar de mis faltas, nunca me hizo sentir menos. Me aceptó por quién soy. Sé que se preocupaba por su pasado, pero a mí nunca me importó. La persona que es ahora, eso era lo único que me importaba. Luego se fue a Kioto y me di cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de él. Sentí como mi corazón era arrancado de mi pecho.

\- Pero fuiste tras él.

\- Sólo porque todo el mundo me orientó a que lo hiciera. Yo estaba paralizada, Tae, y odié sentirme tan indefensa. Todo salió bien y volvimos. Me sentí con esperanzas. ¡Él había visto que soy capaz de protegerme a mí misma y le dejé bastante en claro que entendía su pasado y _que no me importaba!_ Con el tiempo, nos acercamos más. Tomábamos te por las tardes y mediante charlas nos abrimos el uno al otro. Incluso me ha buscado solo para hablar unos minutos. Empezaba a reír más y yo estaba feliz de verlo feliz. Hasta que llegó Enishi.

Tae tembló ligeramente, recordando el horrible sentimiento que experimentó al creer a Kaoru muerta. - Ése fue un mal tiempo.

Kaoru asintió, sus ojos se ensombrecieron. - Creo que fue la primera vez que sentí mi corazón roto. Me sentí una tonta por no suponer que Kenshin pudo haber estado enamorado de alguien más. Me gustaría creer que él me hubiera contado de ella, pero desde que Enishi forzó las cosas, nunca lo sabré. Nunca le dije a nadie de esto, pero estuve cerca de rendirme en esa isla.

Tae estaba impactada, - ¡No!

Kaoru asintió con tristeza, - Sí, había pasado dos años apegada a un hombre del que me di cuenta que ni siquiera conocía. Cada día que pasaba y no ver que alguien llegara, hacía que mi espíritu decayera. Incluso pensé en cómo las vidas de los demás estarían mejor si yo no estaba, que tal vez era bueno que yo no estuviese.

Tae apretó sus puños enojada, - ¡Kaoru! ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar… - Vio que el dolor en sus ojos aplacaba la ira de Tae.

\- No sabía que todo el mundo pensaba que estaba muerta. Y ese lugar estaba haciendo estragos con mi mente. De haber sabido lo que sé ahora, nunca hubiera pensado en eso, lo prometo. - La sombra en sus ojos se disipó, y sonrió a Tae, - Sin embargo, mi obstinación Kamiya hizo su aparición y planeé qué gritarle por dejarme allí tanto tiempo y por ocultarme su pasado. Pero todo el mundo estaba tan quebrantado cuando regresé. Tomó un largo tiempo volver a la normalidad. Pero ya no seremos los mismos de antes.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

Kaoru cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo antes de decir las palabras que partían en dos su corazón, - Saldré adelante. Me rindo con Kenshin. Hemos estado juntos por tres años y nunca se interesó por mí de manera romántica. Así que aceptaré el hecho de que nunca seremos algo más que amigos y saldré adelante. Quiero una familia, quiero dejar un legado. Adoro a Yahiko, pero quiero hijos propios. Aún con veinte años, tengo el dojo, así que debería poder encontrar a alguien con quien poder casarme. Y tal vez algún día, pueda llegar a amarlo. Pero ya no puedo esperar. Me está matando, Tae.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer con eso de ser sólo amigos?

Kaoru tiró bruscamente de su cola de caballo, frustrada. - No lo sé. Quiero que seamos amigos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Pienso en evitarlo, pero no funcionaría. Después de lo de Enishi, no me sacó la mirada de encima durante semanas, y sus ojos tenían un color ámbar. Cuando las semanas pasaron y no sucedió más nada, al fin empezó a relajarse, pero aún siento su ki rozarme varias veces al día, asegurándose de que aún sigo por aquí y que estoy bien. Evitarlo lo pondría al límite de los nervios y no me dejaría en paz.

Tae la miró pensativa, - ¿El hecho de que sea Battousai no te preocupa?

Los ojos de Kaoru centellearon con enojo.

* * *

Kenshin había dejado el restaurant renuentemente, luchando contra la urgencia de mirar por sobre su hombro para echarle un último vistazo antes de asegurarse de que estaba bien. Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantener su máscara de rurouni en su sitio. Le parecía bárbaro que hubiera una regla creada por la sociedad que dijera que las mujeres eran menos si no estaban casadas a los veinte. ¡No había nada malo en Kaoru! Ella era perfecta, una mujer increíble. Sintió a Battousai esforzándose por emerger y rápidamente movió su flequillo para ocultar sus ojos. Con razón se había distanciado, con su cumpleaños aproximándose. Por más que ella dijera lo contrario, él sabía que Kaoru era una criatura social y que la condena de los vecinos lastimaría profundamente su tierno corazón.

A pesar del hecho de que tuviera veinte años, sabía que Kaoru no tendría problema en encontrar marido si quisiera uno. Sintiendo la rabia surgir ante el pensamiento de su Kaoru en brazos de otro hombre, retomó sus pasos, esperando distraerse. No funcionó. En vez de eso, fue bombardeado por un torrente de imágenes. Kaoru riendo con un hombre sin rostro, besándolo, embarazada del hijo de ese hombre, rodeada por un montón de niños con pelo negro, todos ellos con sus hermosos ojos color zafiro, mientras él miraba desde lejos, solo. Cada imagen era una daga en su corazón y casi se trastornó por el dolor. Sabía en su corazón que algún día Kaoru se casaría, pero nunca había pensado en eso de manera seria.

Sintió su ira brotar de nuevo. ¿Qué hombre merecía a Kaoru? Su corazón le dolía al confirmar el hecho de que él nunca la tendría, sus manos estaban muy manchadas de sangre. ¿Pero había alguien que fuera digno de Kaoru? Él pensaba que no y se dio cuenta de que estaba gruñendo cuando veía a alguien saliendo rápidamente de su camino.

Se esforzó en mantener su personalidad rurouni intacta y sacó todos los pensamientos de Kaoru con alguien más de su cabeza. Terminó sus compras rápidamente, pero sintió a Battousai todavía merodeando debajo de la superficie, queriendo salir. Volvió al Akabeko y le informaron que Kaoru y Tae estaban en la oficina de esta última. Se adelantó a Yahiko de camino a la oficina y se sorprendió de ver al chico frunciéndole el ceño.

Se sobresaltó, pero siguió adelante. Llegando a la puerta, estuvo a punto de tocar cuando escuchó a Tae preguntar, - ¿El hecho de que sea Battousai no te preocupa? - Contuvo el aliento, preparándose inconscientemente para el golpe.

Kaoru sonaba indignada, - ¡Kenshin nunca me lastimaría! - Se detuvo y Kenshin la escuchó respirar hondo. - El problema es, que tú piensas en Kenshin como dos personas diferentes, Battousai y el rurouni.

\- ¿Y acaso no es así?

\- No, más bien son como los dos lados de una sola moneda, los dos lados son su naturaleza. Battousai es protector, es el corazón de Kenshin. Battousai es feroz e implacable, actúa con rapidez y hará cualquier cosa para proteger a quienes ama. Piensa que es indigno de amar a causa de todas las personas que mató. Lo aceptó como el precio a pagar por traer una nueva era. Pero piénsalo de esta manera. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si él no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo? ¿Cuántas personas más hubieran muerto? La antigua era fue sangrienta y brutal, y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de tener paz. Él hizo todo lo que pudo para proteger el futuro y a todos los que vendrán después de nosotros.

Él respiró hondo, sintiéndose de repente mareado. Nunca antes lo había pensado de esa manera y eso lo sacudió hasta lo más profundo de sí. Casi se perdió de Tae preguntando pensativamente, - ¿Y el rurouni?

Su atención se enfocó en la conversación y casi pudo ver la sonrisa de Kaoru, - Ésa es su naturaleza cariñosa. Como Battousai, tiene que ser feroz y fuerte para que las personas lo piensen dos veces antes de desafiarlo. Pero ésa es una manera solitaria de vivir. El rurouni es su suavidad, su alma. El cuidar de los demás, le trae paz a su solitaria alma, le deja ver la bondad que hay en el mundo, no sólo la oscuridad. Ese cuidado es su manera de dar amor. Él ha perdido mucho tiempo. Pero eso no lo hizo una persona dura, más bien, lo ha templado como al buen acero. Odia la violencia que Battousai usaba, pero nunca podría despreciarla del todo ya que ha mantenido a las personas que ama seguras. Es más fácil para él pensar en Battousai en separado, distanciándolo de sí mismo. Pero él es Kenshin. Battousai/rurouni, yin/yang, luz/oscuridad, corazón/alma. Es Kenshin. Es quien es.

Las palabras de Kaoru lo sacudieron, alcanzando esa parte profunda de su ser que había mantenido bajo llave durante mucho tiempo. No pudo respirar por un largo rato, maravillado por la increíble, fuerte, y bondadosa mujer que era Kaoru. Casi sintió que las cosas se ubicaban en el lugar correcto, y se sintió pleno por primera vez desde hace más de una década. Sintiéndose abrumado, guardó la conversación en su mente para después rememorarla y examinarla más detenidamente.

Retomando la compostura, esperó un momento y luego tocó la puerta. Al escuchar a Tae decir, 'Adelante', abrió la puerta, con una ensayada sonrisa en su rostro. Pero al ver a Kaoru despatarrada sobre la silla como si no tuviera huesos, la sonrisa se hizo genuina. Entrando, sostuvo las bolsas que estaba cargando para mostrárselas, - Sessha terminó de comprar, sí que lo hizo. ¿Está lista para irnos, Kaoru-dono?

Gruñendo, ella asintió y se levantó. Tae hizo lo mismo, rodeando el escritorio para ir a abrazarla. - No seas una extraña desde ahora.

Kaoru lució pensativa por un momento, - ¿Qué hay de tomar té la semana que viene?

Tae sonrió, - Maravilloso. Te veré luego.

Kaoru le sonrió y luego siguió a Kenshin, tomando algunos paquetes de sus manos. Sus débiles protestas la hicieron reír y él se embriagó de ese gozoso sonido.

* * *

Misao miró por la ventana, envolviéndose a sí misma en un fuerte abrazo como si así pudiera contenerse para no caer a pedazos. Se había retirado a su habitación así que nadie pudo ver lo lastimada que estaba por dentro. Había estado sirviendo la comida en el Aoiya, contando el tiempo hasta poder llevarle el té a Aoshi-sama, cuando vio la escena que la había empujado al abismo. Aoshi-sama estaba yendo al Aoiya con una mujer de su brazo, riendo. Lo observó impactada, nunca lo había visto reír. Viendo que los otros miembros del Oniwabanshu la estaban mirando, se puso su máscara alegre y avanzó brincando hacia ellos, haciendo mohines y riendo para 'su' Aoshi-sama.

Hah, se mofó, él nunca fue 'de ella'. Tanto él como cada uno de los Oniwabanshu dejaron muy en claro que todavía la veían como a una niña con un tonto enamoramiento. Acabó su turno antes de excusarse, teniendo cuidado de actuar como normalmente lo hacía. Y ahí estaba, con el corazón roto y llamándose a sí misma tonta de mil maneras diferentes.

Sintiéndose atrapada, sabía que necesitaba alejarse del Aoiya y del bien intencionado Oniwabanshu. No era culpa de ellos el verla todavía como a una chiquilla, pero necesitaba irse. ¿Pero adónde ir? La imagen de Kaoru pasó por su mente y se aferró a ella como a un salvavidas. Iría con Kaoru, la otra mujer que entendería su situación y el tiempo que pasara afuera aclararía su mente.

Se mordió el labio distraídamente. Aoshi y Okina nunca la dejarían irse sola, insistirían en que alguien fuera con ella. Pero ella _necesitaba_ ir sola. Ya se las había arreglado antes, pero ahora estaban más atentos a sus trucos. Sin embargo, con cuidado y calculando todo sutilmente, podría arreglárselas otra vez. Tenía tiempo y unos pocos días no iban a hacer mucha diferencia.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó sonidos de pasos acercándose. Un suave golpe la sobresaltó y contuvo el aliento. La voz de Aoshi la llamaba detrás del shoji, - ¿Misao, estás allí? Necesitamos hablar.

Sintiendo las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, lo ignoró y se deslizó silenciosamente fuera de la ventana, desesperada por alejarse de él y del Aoiya tanto como pudiera antes de quebrarse y llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaoru pensó que la última semana había sido una de las más duras, y raras de su vida y eso era decir demasiado. Todo iba mal y los demás actuaban como si no fueran ellos mismos. Se sentía tentada de tirar de su cabello, y estaba dividida entre reír como una histérica o llorar inconsolablemente. Respirando hondo, retomó las katas que estaba tratando de perfeccionar antes de ir a tomar el té con Tae.

Dejando a su cuerpo acostumbrarse al ritmo del entrenamiento, empezó a divagar, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la última semana. Primero había sido Yahiko. Durante tres días después del almuerzo en el Akabeko, su humor era un sube y baja, un minuto parecía deslumbrado por ella, y al siguiente la miraba con los ojos llenos de confusión y dolor. Cuando él la descubría mirándolo, fruncía en ceño y desviaba la mirada.

Al tercer día, ella había tenido suficiente. Asegurándose de que Kenshin había ido al mercado así se quedaba sola con Yahiko, lo confrontó directamente. Su memoria retrocedió a ese encuentro.

 _Flashback_

 _Satisfecha de tener el dojo para ellos, Kaoru buscó a su terco estudiante. Él la había evitado por 3 días y ése era el límite de los días que le estaba dando. Él había pasado por cosas difíciles, todos lo habían hecho, pero ella no permitiría que se encerrara en sí mismo. Encaminándose a la habitación donde él estaba practicando, se detuvo para observarlo. El recinto estaba iluminado por el sol, el suelo reluciente por la limpieza que le habían hecho el día anterior. Notó distraídamente que su forma era buena pero sus balances estaban apagados, casi sombríos en su ejecución._

 _Estaba haciendo 354 de 500 golpes, pero ella lo llamó, - Yahiko, tómate un descanso. - Parecía que iba a ignorarla, así que agregó firmemente, - Ahora. Tenemos que hablar._

 _Bajó su shinai pero apenas se paró frente a ella, rehusándose a hablar. Al acercarse, ella notó que sus ojos estaban casi a la par, y él se incorporó del todo. Suspiró, sabiendo que tendría que conseguir dinero de algún lado para comprar ropas nuevas, luego dejó esos pensamientos de lado. Mirándolo a la cara, preguntó tranquilamente, - ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- Nada._

 _\- Yahiko, sé que has crecido rápido y que hay cosas que no necesariamente hablarás conmigo o con Kenshin. - Notó que se puso rígido ante el nombre de Kenshin, curioso. - Porque algo te está sucediendo y no voy a dejar que lidies solo con eso. Nunca más. Así que te preguntaré otra vez. ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Levantando la barbilla, él trató de lucir feroz, pero sólo se vio perdido. Preguntó, - ¿Por qué no somos suficiente para ti? ¿Por qué te rindes con nosotros?_

 _Ella suspiró, de repente todo se había aclarado. Se frotó la sien distraídamente, tratando de evitar un inminente dolor de cabeza. - Escuchaste a escondidas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tanto oíste?_

 _\- Hasta donde le dijiste a Tae que te estabas rindiendo con Kenshin. ¿También te rindes conmigo? ¿Has decidido que representamos muchos problemas y que no vale la pena que estemos cerca de ti?_

 _Ella exclamó, - ¡Yahiko! - Cerrando los ojos, contó hasta diez. Al abrirlos, encontró la mirada de Yahiko en ella. - Es obvio que necesitamos hablar. Yahiko, hubieras venido a mí. Ahora siéntate. - Fue hasta la pared y se sentó, apoyándose levemente, y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo. Él la siguió rápidamente, desesperado por respuestas. - ¿Por qué espiaste?_

 _Él se mostró desafiante, pero sus ojos irradiaban su malestar, - Últimamente has estado muy decaída. Todos sabemos que entre chicas se hablan, así que me imaginé que le dirías a Tae lo que sucedía, luego le podría decir a Kenshin y nosotros nos haríamos cargo._

 _Sabiendo que su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto, decidió perdonarlo esta vez. - No debiste haber fisgoneado, puedes malinterpretar. Te equivocas, no me rindo con nadie._

 _\- ¿Entonces por qué dijiste que te estabas rindiendo con Kenshin?_

 _Ella suspiró, - Es complicado. - Levantó la mano para detener un estallido de él que se venía. - Te importa mucho Tsubame, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que ella amó a otra persona? ¿Que la amó y la perdió?_

 _Lo observó mientras él parecía pensarlo antes de responder. Finalmente lo hizo, - Sería, duro. Me estaría preguntando siempre si me ama o si todavía está enamorada del otro._

 _\- ¿Y si ella nunca te hubiera mostrado más interés que el de una amiga? ¿Aunque te preocuparas por ella y le demostraras que estás interesado?_

 _Él se estremeció. - Ouch, no sé qué haría. Eso es duro._

 _\- Amo a Kenshin, lo hago. Pero tengo que reconocer el hecho de que él nunca sentirá otra cosa que amistad por mí._

 _\- Pero Kaoru…_

 _\- Pensé que, después de volver de Kioto, tendríamos una oportunidad. Entonces vino Enishi. Sé que eso lleva tiempo sanar, pero ya ha pasado un año. Y él no ha hecho ningún movimiento que indicara que quiere más que una amistad. Cada día, mi corazón se rompe un poco más, sabiendo que amo a alguien que nunca me amará. Nunca quise preocuparte con mi tristeza, lo siento._

 _\- ¡Ojalá Enishi nunca hubiera venido!_

 _Ella colocó una mano sobre su hombro gentilmente. - Pero vino y no podemos cambiar lo que sucedió. Y sé que ahora tengo veinte. Tuve que tomar una decisión. O seguir esperando o salir adelante. Elegí aceptar el hecho de que Kenshin y yo nunca seremos más que amigos y seguir con mi vida. Es tiempo de salir adelante y casarme, aun si no ame a mi marido._

 _\- ¡No veo por qué tienes que casarte! Nosotros somos tu familia._

 _Ella rio entre dientes, - Sí, lo eres y te amo. - Puso la cara como ella anticipó que pondría, pero la tensión que había cargado durante los últimos días se había disipado un poco. - Deberías de saber la respuesta a eso. Provienes de un largo linaje de samuráis de Tokio._

 _\- ¡No lo olvides!_

 _\- Soy la última de los Kamiya. No quiero que mi familia termine conmigo._

 _\- ¿Pero qué hay de tu estilo con la espada? ¿No necesitas un heredero?_

 _Ella lo pensó por un momento antes de decírselo. - Yahiko, eres el heredero del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. - Él se quedó boquiabierto y ella se la volvió a cerrar con una risita. - Sólo porque seas un chiquillo no significa que no tengas potencial. La manera en que actuaste cuando Enishi me llevó con él confirmó que mantendrías todos los principios de mi enseñanza. Oficialmente, te pertenece la mitad del dojo y los beneficios resultantes. Cuando tú y Tsubame se casen, deberían tener suficiente como para vivir de manera confortable._

 _Él tartamudeó, - Yo, yo, no puedo…_

 _\- Sí, tú puedes. Te considero mi hermano. - Pensó que los ojos del chico se estaban humedeciendo, pero decidió no comentárselo. - Así que no te estoy echando ni me estoy yendo, ¿está bien? Tendremos que llevarlo un día a la vez. Si tienes más preguntas, ven a mí, ¿sí? Puedo no estar feliz porque me hayas espiado, pero nunca te apartaré de mí. - Él asintió, aún abrumado. - Vamos, Yahiko-chan. Tendrás que trabajar duro como el heredero que eres, porque todavía puedo limpiar el piso contigo si quisiera._

 _Ese último insulto lo sacó de su impresión y se posicionó de un salto. Kaoru practicó con él, contenta de que su relación haya vuelto a la normalidad._

 _Fin flashback_

Completando la kata con éxito, sonrió mientras una gota de sudor corría por su rostro. Retrocediendo en el tiempo, el problema con Yahiko había sido resuelto muy fácilmente, algo por lo que ella estaba muy agradecida. Aun así, eso no impedía que las cosas salieran mal. Todas las reparaciones desde lo de Enishi se estaban derrumbando de a poco, el baño tenía una gotera, y el tendero se había alejado de allí, dejando que a un delincuente que cobraba 3 veces más. Esperaba a que no durara mucho tiempo y que alguien más razonable lo reemplazara.

Pero eso no era lo que la estaba volviendo loca. Ese honor le pertenecía a cierto pelirrojo que estaba completamente distraído. Parecía que entre más ella se apartaba y trataba de que sean sólo amigos, más se aferraba él. No se le había escapado que todo lo que había cocinado esa semana eran sus comidas favoritas. También había notado que su ki la rozaba más a menudo, lo que estaba bien, pero también más a menudo la buscaba para tener alguna charla trivial, lo que no estaba bien para ella. Y luego el día anterior, había desaparecido casi todo el día, sólo para volver con varios brotes de jazmín para plantarlos en una esquina del jardín. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué jazmín, dijo porque le recordaba a ella, con su mirada cálida. ¡Maldito sea! ¿Por qué se estaba volviendo dulce cuando ella había decidido cambiar? Una semana antes, ella habría estado en la luna. Ahora, sentía que su corazón se estrujaba de dolor con cada sonrisa o gesto. Quería golpearlo en la cabeza con su shinai, pero se abstuvo. Y pensándolo bien, sonaba ridículo explicarle que le había golpeado por ser tan gentil con ella.

Al terminar sus prácticas, fue hasta su habitación y rápidamente se cambió de ropa. Mientras se arreglaba la cola de caballo, dio un suspiro de alivio. Al menos descansaría de Kenshin, dándole tiempo de recobrar la compostura. Él quiso acompañarla, pero lo persuadió de que necesitaba ir sola, y que había cosas de chicas de las que quería hablar con Tae. Él tartamudeó levemente pero seguía determinado a ir con ella cuando ella lo miró con una expresión triste. ¿Acaso no confiaba en que pudiera ir sola por el pueblo? Rio por lo bajo al ver el pánico en su rostro. Él retrocedió y ella le prometió ser cuidadosa y llevar su shinai con ella.

Dejando la casa, se despidió de Kenshin y estaba cruzando el patio cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Megumi. Esa mujer provocaba emociones conflictivas en ella. Habían intercambiado cartas, pero Kaoru había olvidado abrir la última, en la que probablemente comunicaba el motivo de su visita. Se alegraba de verla, había extrañado la compañía femenina, pero al verla también se le apretó el corazón. Obviamente había viajado desde Aizu, pero seguía luciendo impecable, sin un pelo fuera de lugar y tan fresca como si se hubiese ido de paseo.

Le sonrió a Kaoru, pero la rozó apenas y fue a abrazar a Kenshin. Kaoru casi pudo ver orejas de zorro surgiendo de su cabeza y escuchar su astuta risa. Mirando divertida a Kaoru, la regañó, - Ken-san es solo piel y huesos. Tal vez debería llevármelo conmigo.

Y así, Kaoru sintió que su corazón volvía a romperse. Manteniendo su rostro alegre, dejó salir unas palabras mordaces, - Si es lo que Kenshin quiere, entonces llévatelo. Ahora si me disculpan, llego tarde. - Volviéndose apresuradamente, se perdió de vista tras la puerta. Estaba tan concentrada en escapar, que no vio el shock en la cara de Megumi. Impresión que duró un momento, para luego mirar a Kenshin con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kaoru se perdió de todo eso pero sin embargo, recorrió todas las calles, desesperada por ver a Tae. Al llegar al Akabeko, ingresó por la parte trasera a través de la cocina, no queriendo llamar la atención con sus emociones salvajes. Pero había olvidado que Yahiko estaba trabajando ese día hasta que lo escuchó, - ¿Kaoru, qué sucede?

Rápidamente se recompuso y lo apartó a un lado. Le dijo tranquilamente, - Es solo mi estúpido corazón. Megumi apareció antes de que yo saliera. Necesito hablar con Tae.

Él colocó una mano cariñosamente sobre su hombro y ella pudo ver madurez en su mirada. - Está en su oficina. Ve, les llevaré el té en un momento.

\- Gracias. - Sintiéndose orgullosa de su niño, se dirigió al pasillo y luego tocó la puerta de Tae. Tae le indicó que entrara y así lo hizo, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Al ver su rostro, Tae se levantó de inmediato y fue a abrazarla. - ¿Qué sucede?

Y dejó salir todo lo que había sucedido en la última semana, toda su confusión, ira, y dolor fluían en torrente de palabras. Tae simplemente escuchaba, frotándole gentilmente la espalda. Finalmente se quedó sin palabras y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Enjugándose los ojos que amenazaban con largar lágrimas, preguntó con cansancio, - ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tae?

\- Honestamente no lo sé, Kaoru. No puedo decirte qué hacer o no. Desearía poder hacerlo, pero sólo tú tienes que comprender qué es lo mejor para ti.

Kaoru suspiró, - Estoy cansada de hablarlo y pensarlo. Necesito hacer algo, pero no sé qué.

Tae sonrió, - Bien, entonces permíteme hablarte de algo. Recibí una carta de Misao para ti hoy.

Ella reaccionó al escuchar eso. - ¿En serio? Me pregunto cómo estará. Su situación con Aoshi no es tan diferente a la mía con Kenshin. Déjame ver. - Abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente. El contenido la sorprendió y la emocionó al mismo tiempo. Se mordió el labio, mordisqueándolo nerviosamente. En ese momento, Yahiko entró a la habitación con el té.

Lo dejó sobre el escritorio, y se volvió para irse. Kaoru dijo suavemente, - Espera, Yahiko. Necesito preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Misao me escribió, quiere reunirse conmigo por unos días. Necesito alejarme de Kenshin, ya no puedo con todo esto. ¿Qué piensas?

Yahiko dijo de manera seria, - Si necesitas alejarte por un tiempo, ve tranquila. Puedo cuidar del dojo mientras estés afuera. Vete, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Kaoru, déjanos cuidarte de una vez. Vete.

\- ¡Gracias! Volveré pronto, te lo prometo.

Se incorporó, y abrazó brevemente a Yahiko antes de salir de allí.

* * *

Kenshin observó a Kaoru irse, con su mente enredada de la impresión. Seguro había malinterpretado lo que Kaoru le había dicho a Megumi. Antes de poder deducir algo, Megumi lo encaró, con sus ojos entrecerrándose peligrosamente. Siseó, - ¡Baka! ¿Qué le has hecho?

Tragando saliva con dificultad, Kenshin exclamó, - ¡Oro! Sessha no sabe de qué está hablando Megumi-dono, sí que no lo sabe.

Megumi lo golpeó bruscamente en el pecho, - Sabes _exactamente_ de lo que estoy hablando. Kaoru nunca huiría de un desafío como ése. Pareciera que está rota por dentro. ¿Qué. Le. Has. Hecho?

Sintiendo a Battousai surgir ante el pensamiento de Kaoru sufriendo, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se volvió. Ignorando a Megumi, se fue a su habitación a pensar, en su mente todo era un caos. Definitivamente algo malo le pasaba a Kaoru y él se estaba desesperando por eso. Él se había aliviado tanto cuando sintió su ki calmarse en su cumpleaños, pensando que tal vez las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Y su deseo se cumplió, pero de manera distorsionada. Kaoru había vuelto a ser jovial como siempre, pero algo era diferente. La calidez de sus ojos cuando lo miraban se había ido, haciendo que se percatara de que había perdido algo valioso. Ella parecía estar bien, incluso normal, pero faltaba esa cercanía especial que la caracterizaba.

Sintiendo que su desesperación incrementaba, intentó durante toda la semana traer de vuelta esa luz a sus ojos. Cocinó todos sus platos favoritos, trató de sacarle conversa para mostrarle cuán importante ella era para él. Incluso pasó gran parte del día paseando por el bosque para encontrar jazmines silvestres, con la esperanza de ver una sonrisa en su rostro al verlos. En vez de eso, sintió su ki a punto de estallar antes de volver a la normalidad. ¡Estaba que se arrancaba los pelos! Ya no tenía ideas.

Sabía que no podía perderla, no ahora cuando por fin se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ella significaba para él. Sus palabras a Tae hicieron eco en él toda la semana, haciendo que pensara profundamente en su pasado. Debido a sus palabras, fue capaz de hacer las paces con su pasado. No había sido fácil, pero nunca más se llamaría a sí mismo un monstruo. Pero, fue la tarde antes de que la última pieza al fin fuera colocada en su lugar. ¡Había una razón por la cual no soportaba la idea de Kaoru con otro hombre y era porque ella era **suya**! ¡Battousai le gruñó, como diciendo, al fin! Agachó un poco la cabeza, realmente era un baka.

Su sangre se congeló al darse cuenta de la posibilidad de haberla perdido. Era joven y bonita, no tenía por qué esperar por él. Sintió que unos celos posesivos lo dominaban. No podía ser demasiado tarde, él no _dejaría_ que fuese demasiado tarde. Sus palabras a Tae confirmaron que ella no lo veía como a un monstruo, que no le importaban sus manos ensangrentadas. Si ella se lo permitiera, pasaría el resto de su vida expiando por sus pecados amándola y protegiéndola.

Disminuyendo el agarre a la empuñadura de su espada, pensó en su próximo paso. Era hora de actuar, ya había esperado suficiente. Cuando volviera de su té con Tae, insistiría en hablar con ella. Luego le expondría sus planes de cortejarla y casarse con ella. Si ella insistía en que era demasiado tarde, la cortejaría de igual manera y se casaría con ella. De cualquier manera, iba a casarse con ella. Ella era suya, por siempre la única para él. No se arrepentía de lo de Tomoe, pero era tiempo de dejarla descansar en paz. Tomoe fue la esposa de su juventud, Kaoru sería la esposa de su vida.

Unos golpes en la puerta del dojo interrumpieron sus planes. Suspirando por la interrupción, fue y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió de ver a Aoshi frente a él. Le hizo un gesto para que entrara y luego cerró la puerta antes de volver su mirada inquisitiva sobre el otro hombre. Para la mayoría, Aoshi lucía indiferente como de costumbre, pero Kenshin pudo ver una tensión no aparente.

Aoshi preguntó, - ¿Está Misao aquí?

Kenshin no se sorprendió de que Misao huyera de nuevo, pero le sorprendía que haya dejado a su amado Aoshi-sama atrás. - Misao-dono no está aquí, no lo está. ¿Estás seguro de que vino aquí?

\- Dejó una nota en la que decía que se iba por un tiempo, que se comunicaría con nosotros a través de Kaoru. No sé adónde más podría haber ido. - Las palabras parecían salir estranguladas del estoico hombre.

\- Bien, Kaoru-dono está en el Akabeko, sí que está. ¿Por qué no vamos allí? Debe de estar allí.

Aoshi le hizo un gesto para que encabezara la marcha. Y él lo hizo con impaciencia, desesperado por volver a ver a Kaoru. En su corazón, sabía que podía cuidarse a sí misma, pero igualmente se preocupaba si la tenía fuera de su rango de visión. Al llegar al Akabeko, frunció el ceño, no sintiendo el familiar ki de Kaoru. ¿Se habían cruzado sin darse cuenta? Decidió comprobarlo con Tae.

Al entrar a la oficina de Tae, no había señales de Kaoru. Tae no le ofreció nada más allá de un saludo, con sus emociones enmascaradas. Con una sensación de miedo trepando por él, le dijo: - Hola, Tae-dono. ¿Ha venido Misao-dono aquí? Aoshi-san la está buscando. ¿Ya se ha ido Kaoru de regreso al dojo?

Tae los miró, por alguna razón los estaba estudiando. Al fin dijo firmemente, - Misao no ha venido aquí y Kaoru no ha regresado al dojo. Se ha ido. Ambas necesitan alejarse de ustedes, de los dos. Déjenlas en paz. Ya han hecho suficiente daño.

Y así de simple, Kenshin sintió que su corazón se rompía. Kaoru había huido de él.

* * *

Yahiko estaba atendiendo en el restaurant cuando Kenshin había aparecido, así que no podía maldecirlo como quería. Creía que él y Kenshin tenían un acuerdo, Kaoru era a quien debían proteger. En vez de eso, le rompió el corazón. Ver a Kaoru tan rota lo mató por dentro. Siempre había sido fuerte, tan alegre, que no se había percatado de cuán vulnerable era. Incluso cuando fue secuestrada por Enishi, se recuperó rápidamente, Yahiko nunca había dimensionado cuán profundamente la afectó. Escuchar su conversación con Tae lo había pasmado, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que ellos estarían bien sin ella? Ella era su roca, su cable a tierra donde la vida tenía sentido. Prometió asegurarse de que ella nunca se lo cuestionara otra vez.

No pudo entender cómo había pensado en rendirse con Kenshin hasta que los puso de ejemplo a él y a Tsubame. Sólo de pensarlo le dolía el corazón, no podía imaginarlo. Siempre había respetado a Kenshin, pero todo esto lo había hecho enojar. Se mataría a sí mismo antes de hacerle sentir a Tsubame lo que Kenshin le hizo sentir a Kaoru. Al verla tan rota, supo que ella tenía que irse o se terminaría de quebrar de manera irreparable. La extrañaría, pero le había dicho que se fuera. Ella lo necesitaba y él no la retendría. Sabía desde el fondo de su corazón, que ella volvería, que ella siempre volvería, a él.

Al terminar con las cosas del restaurant, hizo rápidamente el té y lo llevó a la oficina de Tae. Le intrigaba saber qué le había traído a Aoshi por allí sin la pesada de Misao revoloteando a su alrededor. Golpeó la puerta y entró, solo para encontrar a una determinada Tae, un enojado Aoshi, y un destrozado Kenshin. Yahiko no quería perdonar a Kenshin por lastimar a Kaoru, pero al verlo su enojo se esfumó. Al dejar el té en el escritorio, escuchó a Kenshin susurrar de manera quebrada, - Ella, no puede, se fue. No puede.

Frunciendo el ceño, se volvió y examinó a Kenshin más detenidamente. Lo que vio lo sorprendió. Kenshin estaba tan destrozado y perdido como Kaoru. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, esto no estaba bien, se suponía que dos personas que se cuidan mutuamente no podían lastimarse tanto entre ellos. Recuperándose, se enderezó determinado. Cuando un hombre comete un error, tenía la responsabilidad de arreglarlo.

Tomando a Kenshin del codo, arrastró al hombre sin dificultad hacia el callejón detrás del Akabeko donde tendrían privacidad. Soltándolo, Yahiko lo miró hasta que éste se recompuso. - ¿Yahiko?

\- ¿La amas?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Amas a Kaoru? Me dijiste que ella es nuestra y que la cuidaríamos. ¿Es verdad?

\- Sí, pero lo arruiné y ella se fue. Iba a decirle esta noche que la amaba, pero se fue.

Yahiko se cruzó de brazos, - Rompiste su corazón. Piensa que no la amas, que solo la quieres como a una amiga. Necesitaba alejarse de ti para dejar sanar su corazón y le dije que se fuera.

Kenshin dejó salir un triste, - Oro.

\- ¿Lucharás por ella? Sabes lo tozuda que es cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

Sintiendo que su determinación crecía, Kenshin asintió firmemente. - Planeo pasar el resto de mi vida amándola y protegiéndola. Ella es mi todo.

Yahiko asintió, complacido. - Tú y Sano me enseñaron que cuando un hombre lo arruina todo, tiene la responsabilidad de arreglarlo. Necesitas arreglar a Kaoru. Fue a encontrarse con Misao en el pueblo de _.

Kenshin lo abrazó brevemente. - Gracias, Yahiko. No te defraudaré. - Se dio la vuelta para buscar a Aoshi.

Notando que había omitido el sessha, Yahiko se sintió optimista. Llamó al rurouni que ya se iba, - ¿Kenshin? - Esperó hasta que Kenshin lo encarara. - Tráela de vuelta.

\- Lo haré.

* * *

Sentada confortablemente en el colchón en su habitación de la pequeña posada, Misao miró por la ventana y observó a la multitud, rogando para que Kaoru apareciese pronto. Se estaba aburriendo de la inactividad. Extrañaba al Aoiya y su constante bullicio.

Sonrió mientras pensaba en su gran escape. Había sido mucho más fácil de lo planeado. Primero, había mandado palomas mensajeras a sus puestos más cercanos, para que no divulgaran rápidamente sobre su desaparición. Luego, aludiendo problemas femeninos, fue a su habitación a descansar. Una vez allí, se tomó el trabajo de vestirse con un kimono simple y de preparar un bolso. Después de eso, había sido un juego de niños salir de la ciudad y pasar entre los centinelas.

Mantuvo un perfil bajo para pasar desapercibida y le tomó solo tres días llegar a ese pueblo. El viaje le había hecho bien, ayudándola a refrescar su espíritu, aunque extrañara a su Aoshi- sama con gran dolor. Lo más probable era que no se hubiese dado cuenta aún de su ausencia.

Una vez en el pueblo, le mandó un mensaje a Kaoru. Como no recibió una respuesta, supuso que Kaoru estaba de acuerdo con encontrarse con ella y llegaría hoy, o mañana a último momento. No podía esperar por ver a la instructora de kendo. La mayoría de las mujeres no las entendían, las rechazaban, por su forma inusual de ser. Pero Kaoru la entendió y Misao descubrió que con solo tener a una persona que la entendiera y la apoyase hacía la diferencia. Así que jugando distraídamente con su kunai, siguió esperando por Kaoru.


	6. Chapter 6

Le tomó a Kaoru dos días llegar a la posada donde Misao la esperaba. Se sentía mal por haberse ido sin decirle adiós a Kenshin, pero al mismo tiempo, también sentía una extraña sensación de libertad. No se había dado cuenta de cuán bajo presión se sentía estando junto a Kenshin todo el tiempo, esa constante incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaban parados. Aún después de llevar a cabo su decisión, la presencia de Kenshin la había rozado raras veces, llenándola con el anhelo de un futuro juntos. Le había dolido tener que distanciarse, era como si la hubieran golpeado por todo el cuerpo, pero también sintió como si pudiera respirar por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. La distancia había ayudado y si no se encontraba feliz, al menos estaba contenta por cómo las cosas habían sucedido.

Siguió encaminándose a través de las calles hasta la posada que Misao había mencionado en la carta. La encontró, y se dirigió hacia allí, riendo debido a que juraba que había escuchado a Misao gritar su nombre. Se volvió realidad cuando Misao salió corriendo del edificio y la abrazó con fuerza, parloteando a mil por hora. Devolviéndole el abrazo, Kaoru trató de entender sus palabras, sabiendo que transcurrirían unos pocos minutos hasta que Misao se calmase y dejase de hablar sin entenderla. Kaoru sabía que su 'muerte' había afectado profundamente a la joven okashira, sabía que necesitaba tocarla para tranquilizarse a sí misma de que Kaoru estaba allí y era real.

Finalmente, se las arregló para sacarlas a ambas de en medio de la calle y entrar a las habitaciones que Misao había reservado, con Misao saltando emocionada a su lado. - ¡Viniste! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido! Sabía que lo harías, por supuesto, pero como no escribiste ni llegaste ayer, empecé a cuestionarme, pero me dije a mí misma que tú nunca me dejarías por ahí sin escribirme o venir. De todas maneras, si lo hubieras hecho, te hubiera dado caza. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí! ¡Tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas!

Kaoru rio y le tiró una almohada a Misao, dándole de lleno en la cara. - Respira, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, no tienes que contármelo todo en dos minutos. Estoy feliz de estar aquí y por supuesto de verte. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has tenido algún progreso con Aoshi? - Se alarmó al ver la expresión de Misao volverse más oscura y su actitud más sombría. - ¿Misao?

Misao se sentó junto a Kaoru y se abrazó a sí misma fuertemente. Dijo con voz calma, - No sé qué hacer, Kaoru. No podía quedarme en el Aoiya. Es obvio que Aoshi-sama siempre me verá como a una niña. - Manteniendo sus ojos bajos, le contó todo lo sucedido, cómo lo había visto reír con una mujer, su intento de querer hablar con ella, su huida, y sus varios intentos de verla antes de que se fuera a encontrarse con Kaoru. Finalmente confesó, - No podía hacerlo. No podía quedarme allí y desearle felicidad con otra persona mientras mi corazón se rompía. No puedo hacerlo, Kaoru.

Kaoru se acercó y gentilmente separó las manos Misao de donde estaban agarrando duramente, sus brazos. - Duele profundamente darse cuenta de que estás enamorada de un hombre que nunca te amará. Que has esperado durante años por un hombre que nunca te verá más que como a una amiga o peor, una hermana.

Percibiendo el dolor en la voz de Kaoru, Misao levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kaoru. - ¿Kaoru?

\- Me rendí con Kenshin.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Viendo la impresión de Misao, suspiró levemente y reunió valor antes de empezar. Respirando hondo, le contó toda la historia, desde que supo de Tomoe, hasta el tiempo que pasó con Enishi, el último año en el dojo, y finalmente la decisión en su cumpleaños y todo lo que siguió a partir de allí. Su voz empezaba a sonar ronca por haber hablado tanto tiempo, pero su corazón se sintió extrañamente liviano.

\- Oh, Kaoru, - rio Misao, con voz ahogada. - Vaya par que hacemos. Ambas enfermas de amor por un par de bakas.

Kaoru rio para sí misma, pensando en cómo Hiko siempre llamaba a Kenshin, baka deshi. Sonriendo, tomó la mano de Misao y la apretó con fuerza. - ¡Lo haremos! Dejaremos todo esto atrás y seremos felices de nuevo. Y algún día, nuestros hijos jugarán juntos y miraremos atrás y nos preguntaremos por qué tuvimos que sufrir tanto. Somos guerreras y esta no es más que una batalla. Del corazón, pero no obstante, una batalla al fin.

Misao asintió, una luz fiera ardía en sus ojos. - Mientras nos tengamos la una a la otra, hermanas del corazón, estaremos bien.

Kaoru la abrazó, sintiendo que se le escapaban unas lágrimas. Soltándola, respiró temblorosamente y enderezó sus hombros. - Ahora, basta de lamentaciones. Ahora cuéntame todo lo que pasó desde la última vez que te vi.

* * *

La dolorosa necesidad de verla lo corroía por dentro. Con cada instante lejos de ella, la sensación parecía crecer, intensificarse. Había sido una tortura el tomarse un tiempo para volver al dojo y reunir provisiones, y asegurarse de cerrar todo. La única razón por la que se había tomado ese tiempo fue por el hecho de que Kaoru se enfurecería si algo le pasaba al dojo de su familia en su ausencia. Así que, aunque le dolía, se tomó el tiempo de asegurarse de que todo estaría en orden antes de irse, con un silencioso Aoshi a su lado.

Normalmente, Kenshin hubiera preguntado por qué Misao había dejado a Aoshi, pero sus pensamientos estaban consumidos por Kaoru. ¿Por qué había huido? ¿Realmente la había lastimado tanto a tal punto que la única opción que tenía era dejarlo? Era un hombre en guerra consigo mismo. Estaba determinado en llevarla de vuelta, ¿pero qué pasaría si ella estaba más feliz sin él?

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar ese pensamiento antes de que el pánico lo abrumara. Sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que Kaoru lo amaba profundamente. Mirando atrás, podía ver las pequeñas cosas que ella hacía todos los días, que declaraban su amor más que las palabras. Y si ella decía que era demasiado tarde, bien, sólo tendría que persuadirla desde su punto de vista. Sintió una sonrisa surgir en la comisura de los labios. Ese proceder prometía mucho.

Se acomodó el paquete en su espalda y apresuró el paso, queriendo alcanzar a las muchachas antes de que se les metiera en la cabeza la idea de salir a tener aventuras.

* * *

Kaoru trataba de respirar, sus costillas le dolían de la risa por las cosas que ella y Misao habían compartido. - ¡No es cierto!

La sonrisa de Misao era amplia, sus ojos encendidos con malicia. - Lo hice. Debiste haber visto sus caras, una mezcla de confusión, incredulidad, y asombro. Así que valió la pena.

Kaoru observó los restos de su comida, intentando decidir si quería seguir comiendo o no, pero decidió que no, sin ganas de levantarse desde donde estaba tumbada cómodamente en el suelo. Era su alegría lo que la hizo perderse de la primera alarma, una cosa familiar y confortable. Sin embargo, cuando el ki de Kenshin la peinó por segunda vez, se quedó tiesa, con el dolor y la furia invadiéndola. Misao se incorporó al instante, una kunai en cada mano, pero Kaoru la ignoró mientras expandía sus sentidos para cerciorarse de que era en realidad Kenshin a quien ella estaba sintiendo.

Se volvió a Misao sólo para ver los ojos de la otra chica volverse unas llamaradas de ira. Obviamente había hecho su propio control para ver lo que Kaoru había sentido, ¿pero qué había descubierto que la tenía así? - ¿Misao?

Misao bufó, - Está aquí. ¡Cómo se atreve a venir!

\- ¿Kenshin?

\- No, Aoshi. - Sus ojos se ensancharon, - ¿Quieres decir que Kenshin está aquí también?

Kaoru asintió tristemente, - Están aquí en la posada. Aoshi debió haber ido al dojo a buscarte y se encontró con Kenshin. Tae seguramente les habrá dicho adónde fui. ¿Podemos escapar?

Misao sacudió su cabeza de forma lúgubre cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Susurró desesperadamente al oído de Kaoru, - Actúa normal. No les dejemos saber cómo nos sentimos.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de organizarse cuando la puerta se abrió y los hombres que tanto dolor les habían causado entraron. Kaoru odió el modo en que su corazón latió al verlo, ¿cómo podía hacerla sentir así con tanta facilidad? Abriendo sus ojos inocentemente, dijo, - ¡Kenshin! ¡Aoshi-san! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Sucede algo?

De repente, se percató de que sus instintos le pedían a gritos que se diera cuenta de una cosa. Algo estaba mal con Kenshin. Su usual fachada de rurouni se había ido, estaba completamente derecho, con los hombros hacia atrás, y su mirada directa. Ella pudo sentir su mirada ámbar quemándola, examinándola por si estaba herida, asegurándose de que estaba bien. Mientras eso la incomodaba, una pequeña burbuja cálida surgió en ella ante esa señal de protección.

Como ningún hombre respondió inmediatamente, lo intentó de nuevo, - ¿Kenshin? ¿Pasa algo malo?

De un momento a otro, él estaba a su lado, alarmándola. Su voz era más profunda que de costumbre cuando habló, - Necesitamos hablar, Kaoru.

En ese momento supo que algo andaba mal, él nunca omitía el dono de su nombre. - Adelante.

Los ojos de él se movieron hacia donde estaban Aoshi y Misao, quienes estaban embebidos en una silenciosa batalla de voluntades, entrecerrándose los ojos el uno al otro. - En privado.

\- No. - Kaoru sabía que su frágil armadura emocional se desmoronaría si se quedaba sola con él.

Sus ojos centellearon peligrosamente, pero dijo tranquilamente, - Bien. - Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la levantó y salió de la posada, usando su velocidad divina. La posada estaba cerca de las afueras del pueblo por lo que rápidamente él pudo salir de allí y llegar a un claro.

Kaoru apretó los dientes, resistiéndose ante las ganas de golpearlo o de gritar. Cuando al fin la bajó, saltó de sus brazos y se alejó varios pasos, furiosa con él. Manteniendo sus puños apretados para resistir la tentación de golpearlo, gritó, - ¡Kenshin, eres un baka! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Pudiste haberte lastimado. ¿Estás loco? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

El corazón de Kenshin se había vuelto de hielo desde que descubrió la huida de Kaoru, y ahora se calentaba con la preocupación de ella mezclada con enojo. Que ella se preocupara por él incluso estando enojada era un bálsamo para su alma, el áspero dolor de una herida ya olvidada que se alivió como si nunca hubiese existido. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien se interesó por él, aunque supuso que Hiko lo había hecho a su manera. Se sentía como, se sentía como….. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su coraza se desmoronó al ponerle un nombre a lo que sintió por primera vez cuando llegó al dojo y cada día que pasó después. Se sentía como en casa.

Frustrada y algo temerosa por su continuo silencio, Kaoru fue a tocarle un hombro. Antes de que sus dedos lo pudieran tocar, los brazos del hombre la atraparon y la arrastraron hacia él, para enterrar su rostro entre sus cabellos. Anonadada, permaneció quieta, tratando desesperadamente de entender qué pasaba. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que él le dio un pequeño beso en los cabellos, su parálisis fue rota. Lo empujó, tratando de escapar de su agarre solo porque él esperaba eso de ella. Dando varios pasos hacia atrás, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. - ¡No entiendo qué te sucede! ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?

Los brazos del joven permanecieron extendidos por un momento, en una súplica silenciosa. Notando la postura resuelta de la chica, los bajó con desgano. Manteniendo la voz calma aunque sus ojos ardían de emoción, dijo, - Al fin me di cuenta. Vine a llevarte a casa, adonde perteneces. - Vio cómo un destello de dolor cruzaba por el rostro de la joven y cómo ella sacudía la cabeza negándose. - Te necesito, Kaoru.

Ella luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, tratando de que su corazón roto no se le notara en el rostro. Sería tan fácil escuchar lo que él tuviera para decir. Pero eso la lastimaría más, y todo sería en vano si ella se echaba atrás ahora, así que nuevamente se negó, - Kenshin, necesito tiempo. Necesito espacio. Volveré al dojo, lo prometo. Pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma. Ya no podemos seguir como estamos. No es como cuando Enishi me llevó. Volveré. Pero no hasta que esté lista.

Una daga de dolor lo atravesó ante el recuerdo de Enishi. Recordando cuán cerca estuvo de perderla para siempre, entró en acción. Cerrando la distancia entre ellos, la tomó de las manos para evitar que ella se alejara. - Kaoru, no estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo. Te. Necesito. - Sintió el pulso de la joven a mil, pero sus palabras eran tranquilas.

\- Kenshin, lo siento, pero ya no puedo más. Ya no podemos ser amigos. Me está matando.

Él se encogió de hombros. - ¿Quién dijo algo sobre ser amigos?

Ella se angustió. - ¡Tres años, Kenshin! ¡Tuviste tres años! ¿Por qué haces esto ahora? Cuando por fin acepté que tenía que seguir adelante. ¿Por qué?

Acarició suavemente los nudillos de la chica con su pulgar, tratando de tranquilizarla. - Kaoru, no entiendes. Soy un rurouni. Vagué por diez años y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por el resto de mi vida. Acepté el hecho de expiar por las muertes que tomé de esa manera. Era el precio a pagar por traer una nueva era. Viajé, nunca quedándome en lugar más de una semana, llevando nada más que mi espada y pocas ropas. Pero hace tres años, algo sucedió.

Ella trató de desviar la mirada, pero él no se lo permitió. Continuó, - Hace tres años, conocí a una mujer, a una valiente y hermosa mujer, quien defendía sus creencias. Quien estaba dispuesta a morir por ellas. Creía en la vida. Estaba intrigado pero cansado, de haber visto mucho mal, así que quedé algo impresionado por eso. Y el brillo de la llama que llevaba consigo me atrajo de manera irresistible. Decidí ayudarla, sin poder ver que esa llama estaba perdida en la oscuridad. El problema fue resuelto y decidí seguir mi camino, sin querer manchar esa luz con mi oscuridad. Luego algo que nunca pude haber anticipado ocurrió.

Ella había parado de luchar mientras él hablaba, escuchando cada palabra ya que él se abría a ella, algo muy raro en él. - La luz me alcanzó y me dijo que no le importaba si yo era oscuridad, me quería. Por primera vez desde que pude recordar, la oscuridad cedió y sentí un brillo de esperanza, porque la luz había compartido su brillo conmigo. Cuando llegué a tu dojo, Kaoru, me sentí como en casa. Pero mi pasado seguía acosándome y no podía mantenerte a salvo, no podía mantener a mi nueva familia a salvo. Era mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad cada vez que alguien de mi pasado aparecía. Luego vino Enishi. - La última parte fue un susurro penoso.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió los dedos de Kaoru apretarlo levemente, sacándolo de esos oscuros recuerdos. Su expresión se suavizó y gentilmente acunó una mejilla de ella. - Cuando Enishi te llevó, e hizo parecer que te había matado, me rompí. La llama que me mantenía con vida se había ido, arrojándome a una inexorable oscuridad. Cuando supe que seguías viva, no pude describirlo, era como si yo mismo hubiera vuelto a la vida. Pero no fue hasta que pude volver a verte que pude respirar de nuevo, que mi mundo al fin se recomponía. Ganamos y volvimos al dojo, todo estaba como se suponía que debería estar. Cuando me curé y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, me sentí inquieto. Quería algo más que una amistad, lo quería todo. Pero era rurouni y mi pasado te había puesto en peligro muchas veces. No merecía más de lo que ya tenía.

\- Kenshin….

Él sacudió la cabeza, silenciándola. Su voz bajó mientras continuaba, con confusión y dolor claramente evidentes, - Entonces, hace alrededor de un mes, algo cambió. Estabas más retraída y agobiada. Sonreías menos y la luz de tus ojos había disminuido. Cuando me mirabas, había mucha confusión y dolor en tus ojos. Mientras los días pasaban sin cambio alguno, sentí a Battousai agitándose, desesperado por arreglar lo que sea que te estaba molestando. El corazón me dolía al verte sufrir. Tu cumpleaños llegó y te pasaste el día meditando. Hacia el final, sentí tu ki más calmo y eso me tranquilizó. Tal vez en ese momento, podías decirme qué estaba sucediendo y yo podía ayudarte. Las cosas podían mejorar. Pero estaba equivocado, muy equivocado."

\- ¿Qué….?

\- Cuando te escuchaba reír, me emocionaba. Pero cuando te miraba a los ojos, era como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el estómago. No pude identificarlo, pero tu mirada era diferente. Me mirabas con gentileza, pero la candidez, tu candidez para mí, se había ido. Me aterroricé. Se había roto algo entre nosotros, te habías roto tú, y no tenía idea de lo que había hecho o cómo podía arreglarlo. Hice todo lo que pude para que volviera esa luz, pero nada funcionaba y tú te distanciabas cada día más. Me estaba volviendo loco y cuando Megumi vino y dijiste lo que harías, mi sangre se heló. Me di cuenta de que había perdido algo infinitamente precioso, perdí mi corazón por mi incapacidad de dejar atrás mi pasado. Decidí entonces que hablaría contigo en cuanto volvieras, ya no lo aplazaría más. Te iba a decir cuánto te amaba, cuán desesperadamente te necesitaba. Cómo te necesitaba más que a la comida o el agua, incluso más que el aire.

Agarró fuertemente sus manos y buscó su mirada desesperado. - Aoshi apareció, buscando a Misao, así que lo llevé a la posada. Cuando supe que te habías ido, mi corazón se rompió y lo perdí, lo perdí todo. Fue Yahiko quien me ayudó y me di cuenta de que tenía que hacerte volver. Haré lo que sea por ti, Kaoru, lo que sea. Te rogaré, si es lo que quieres. La única cosa que nunca haré es dejarte, nunca me rendiré. Dime que no es demasiado tarde. Dime cómo arreglar todo esto, koi. Te amo. No te rindas conmigo, con nosotros.

Ella se veía visiblemente dividida. - ¿Qué hay de Tomoe?

\- La amé. Nunca lo negaré o diré que fue un error. Pero ella está descansando en paz. Tú, Kaoru, tú eres vida. Me aceptaste como soy y me trajiste a la vida. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, amándote.

De repente ella se soltó de su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos antes de volver a enfrentarlo, con amargura en su rostro. - Qué conveniente, que de repente te diste cuenta de todo cuando al fin decido seguir con mi vida. Cuando cumplo veinte y ves lo que significa para una mujer. No necesito de tu lástima, Kenshin. Prefiero estar sola que con alguien que cree que no merece ser amado, pero que se casa conmigo por culpa. Vete, antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

Él se debatió consigo mismo por un minuto antes de hablar. - Merezco ser amado y amar. Escuché lo que le dijiste a Tae. Sobre Battousai y rurouni.

Ella se tiró furiosa de los pelos por el agravio y se quebró, - ¿Tú también espiaste? ¡¿Es que acaso ya nadie respeta la privacidad de otros?!

\- Pensé en todo lo que dijiste y supe que estarías bien. Que tú viste a través de mí más claramente de lo que yo me he visto a mí mismo. No de manera separada, rota, pero sí como un solo hombre, un humano, pleno y digno de ser amado. Yo estaba roto cuando nos conocimos. Pero cada vez que me dabas la bienvenida a casa, aceptabas mis cuidados, discutías conmigo sin importar mi pasado, yo sanaba. Yahiko, Sano, y Megumi ayudaron también, pero eras tú, Kaoru, quien realmente lo hacía. Cuando ibas detrás mío, hacías estallar la cocina tratando de cocinar algo, me regañabas, te metías cada vez más dentro de mi corazón. Pero cuando me consolaste cuando lloré, después de lo de Enishi, te robaste mi corazón por completo. Por favor, no me alejes de ti, no me digas que ya es tarde. Deja que me gane tu corazón y tu amor, Kaoru. Déjame amarte y ámame. Sé mía para siempre.

Ella dudó, tratando de ponerle sentido al caos reinante en su cabeza. No podía evitar el temblor en su voz y odió mostrar debilidad, - ¿Qué pasará cuando quieras volver a vagar? ¿Cuando quieras dejarme?

\- Eso nunca pasará. Tú eres mi hogar, Kaoru. Estuve buscando un lugar al cual pertenecer por tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo. Ahora sé que estuve buscando en los lugares equivocados. Mi hogar no es un lugar, eres tú. Mi hogar está en donde sea que tú estés, Kaoru. Por siempre.

Ella se apretó las manos distraídamente. Respirando hondo, lo miró a los ojos directamente y le preguntó con suavidad, - ¿Me amas? ¿Realmente me amas?

Él avanzó hacia ella y apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro, con su mirada tierna. - Con todo mi corazón. Déjame amarte, Kaoru. Dime cómo ganarme tu amor.

Sintiendo todo su dolor desaparecer como si nunca hubiese existido, ella susurró, - Ya es tuyo. Te amo, Kenshin. Por siempre.

Sintiendo que su corazón se desbordaba de alegría, el joven cerró el espacio entre ambos y procedió a besarla lentamente, tratando de expresarle lo mucho que la amaba, cómo la protegería y guardaría ese precioso regalo que ella le había dado, su corazón. Cuando al fin rompió el beso, ambos respiraban pesadamente, Kaoru sonrojada y abandonada a sus brazos. Sonriendo con satisfacción masculina, no pudo resistirse en darle un beso rápido antes de separarse de ella sin ganas. Le preguntó, - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Los ojos de la chica brillaron con picardía y el corazón de él sintió calidez al ver eso. - Hmm, no sé. Tal vez debería pensarlo por unos meses o unos años.

Él gruñó, - Kaoru.

Ella rió y le dio un rápido beso. - ¡Claro que me casaré contigo, baka! Te he esperado por tres años.

\- Espera. - Soltándola, empezó a buscar dentro de su bolso. Sacó un objeto, y se lo ofreció tímidamente. - Sé que no es un anillo, pero hice esto para ti.

Ella tomó el objeto y lo examinó detenidamente. Era un delicado peine, tallado elaboradamente con flores de jazmines y había sido pulida hasta parecer seda al tacto. Sonriendo, se lo colocó orgullosamente sobre la cabeza y le tendió su mano a él. Cuando él se la tomó, ella lo acercó más y le dijo, - Vámonos a casa.

* * *

Aoshi y Misao apenas notaron que Kenshin y Kaoru se habían ido, contemplándose el uno al otro. Él nunca la había visto tan furiosa, toda su alegría desplazada. Al fin ella suspiró y desvió la vista, sorprendiéndolo. Le indicó que se sentara mientras ella servía una taza de té para él. Él fue hasta donde ella le indicó, examinándola detenidamente. Lucía cansada, tan abatida, que hizo que su corazón se apretujara. Se sentía agradecido de no tener que eludir alguna kunai, pero ahora deseaba que le hubiese tirado por lo menos una, mostrándole su furia, en vez de a esa mujer derrotada ante él. Después de servir el té, colocó sus manos en su regazo y se concentró en ellas. Le preguntó con calma, - ¿Por qué me seguiste?

Dejando su té sin tocar a un lado, apretó sus manos para evitar tocarla. - ¿Por qué te fuiste, Misao?

\- Porque.

Esperó a que continuara, pero el silencio se cernió sobre ellos. No era ella, la energética, parlanchina que él adoraba y que lo volvía loco al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, preguntó, - ¿No eres feliz en el Aoiya?

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de él, con ira y dolor ardiendo en los de ella. - No me quedaré allí a mirar tu desfile de mujeres, Aoshi. No es un secreto lo que siento por ti. Pero tú y todos los del Aoiya me tratan como a una niña. Tengo casi veinte y nadie se ha molestado en cortejarme. Sé que no soy femenina, que soy ruidosa y marimacho, pero no quiero quedarme y que me rompan el corazón a cada rato.

Entrecerrando los ojos, él dijo fríamente, - Nadie te ha cortejado porque todos saben que eres mía.

Ella lo maldijo. - No soy tuya, no soy de nadie. Lo siento si has tenido que lidiar con rumores porque alguien relacionó mi nombre con el tuyo. No te preocupes, no voy a volver al Aoiya, así que puedes cortejar a quien quieras. Sólo mantente alejado de mí.

Él la miró, viendo a la mujer en la cual se había convertido en vez de a la niña que había sido. Ella era perfecta y él sonrió levemente, con un destello depredador. Ella se puso de pie, pero él fue más rápido, sujetándola con sus brazos. Se inclinó y le susurró al oído, - No.

Ella se alteró salvajemente, tratando de escapar de él, pero él la sostuvo firmemente, dejando que superara la ira y el dolor. Su lucha se debilitó. Finalmente, se rindió y dejó de pelear. Apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, le preguntó, con voz llorosa, - ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? Déjame con mi dignidad.

Él apretó su espalda suavemente, tranquilizándola. Yendo hacia una silla, se sentó, llevándola y acurrucándola contra él. - Has entendido mal, Misao-mine. Traté de hablar contigo pero me evitaste. Te has convertido en toda una ninja.

Sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba con la ternura de él, ella aventuró, - ¿Entendí mal?

\- Ese día en el Aoiya. Ella es una pariente lejana y una buena amiga mía. Le había escrito para que me trajera algo que me había guardado. Estaba feliz porque estaba compartiendo mis planes de futuro con ella. El plazo de Okina había terminado y podría preguntarte.

Con voz letal, ella preguntó, - ¿El plazo de Okina?

\- Cuando me propuse cortejarte y casarme contigo, insistió en que solo recibiría su bendición si no te decía nada hasta que tuvieras diecinueve y medio. Fue una tortura, pero lo hice, porque sé cuánto se preocupa por ti y cuánto tú lo amas.

Ella murmuró, - Cuando le ponga las manos encima, está muerto, muy, muy, muerto.

Llamando su atención de nuevo, él dijo, - Dejó el Aoiya, dijo que volvería en cuanto recibiera una invitación de boda. De todos modos, suficiente de él. ¿Por qué huiste de mí, Misao-mine? Tú no huyes de las luchas.

Ella jugueteaba distraídamente con una kunai y él se relajó al verla con sus hábitos de siempre. - Nunca me dijiste nada y sé que a veces puedo ser infantil. Esa mujer era hermosa y madura, y yo muy pequeña y tan escuálida que puedo pasar por un chico. ¿Por qué me elegirías?

Él levantó gentilmente su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. - Te elegiría todas las veces. Tú estuviste a mi lado, Misao, aún después de todo lo que pasó. Tu lealtad me sorprendió aún cuando te rechacé y te pedí que no me siguieras para encerrarme en mí mismo. Tu espíritu es tan vibrante, tu corazón tan vivo, que me mostró que aún había belleza en el mundo. Tú me curaste, Misao-mine, y te amo. Sé que la gente me dice que soy de hielo, pero tú me derretiste, hasta el fondo de mi corazón. Tu fuerza, tu terquedad, tus habilidades ninja, y tu alegría infantil, se me hacen irresistibles. Sé que no hablo mucho, pero no dudo de lo mucho que te adoro.

Asombrada y sin palabras ante lo dicho por el estoico hombre, Misao enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. Él la acercó más y le devolvió el beso. Cuando se separaron, ella lo golpeó en el pecho, pero sin ira, estaba incandescentemente feliz. Le regañó, - No me vuelvas a hacer eso, Aoshi-sama. Me lastimas, lo sabes. ¿Cómo me lo vas a compensar?

Él sonrió y ella percibió una mirada extraña. Buscando en su bolsillo, sacó algo, que la puso curiosa. Abriendo su mano para que ella pudiera ver, le mostró un anillo. Un delicado anillo de oro con un pequeño jade que resplandecía, el color haciendo juego con sus ojos. - Era de mi madre y lo que le pedí a mi prima que me trajera. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella saltó sobre él, rebosando entusiasmo, mientras gritaba, - ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Él tomó ventaja de la situación y la besó de nuevo. Cuando se separaron, ella suspiró y sonrió, acunando las mejillas del hombre con cariño y apoyando su frente contra la de él. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron y gritó, - ¡Kaoru!

Él se encogió de hombros lacónicamente. - Está con Kenshin.

Ella se soltó de su agarre y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. - No entiendes. Ella no quiere verlo. Ha decidido seguir su propio camino. Él la volverá a lastimar. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos, ahora!

Él la atrapó, forzándola a mirarlo. - Kenshin la ama. Él va a enmendar su error. ¿Ahora, por qué no empacamos tus cosas para regresar al Aoiya tan pronto como ellos vuelvan? Tenemos una boda que organizar.

Mirándolo con duda, pero emocionada ante la idea de casarse con el hombre que amaba, ella rápidamente se dispuso a hacer lo que él le sugirió.

* * *

Sintiendo que se aproximaban, Misao y Aoshi esperaron frente a la posada cuando Kenshin y Kaoru finalmente aparecieron. Las chicas inmediatamente empezaron a hablar a mil por hora, gesticulando como locas y mostrándose los regalos que habían recibido. Los hombres observaron en silencio, con una complacencia divertida en sus rostros, y sus corazones contentos.

Había sido un largo camino y sin duda habría más obstáculos en el futuro. Pero lo que sea que pudiera venir, ambas parejas sabían que serían lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarlo juntos, seguras de su amor.

FIN

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia y la apoyaron. Hasta ahora es la historia que más me gustó traducir, prácticamente viviendo a la par de los personajes. Así que me me entristece un poco haberla terminado pero me siento feliz por el final de las parejas.

Una vez más, agradezco a Madkat89 por su permiso para traducirla.

Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en la próxima traducción!


End file.
